TBH - Shadows of Greece
by Dragonsong2795
Summary: Rewrite of 'The Banshee of Hogwarts' Athena Artemis Potter-Black has had a hard life, she's had to deal with abuse, torture, death and reincarnation, but now she has more priorities, having picked up a little girl and a Ninja, just how will she deal with the Ancient Threat looming in the background and becoming a pseudo mother to two children, all the while a shadow looms over her.
1. Carpet of Blood

_A Day after my deadline, but I managed to do it. So here is the beginning of the re-write of The Banshee of Hogwarts, there are several changes (Which will be commented on at the end) so read and enjoy._

_dragonsong2795_

**Act 1: Lady Black's Ascension**

**TBH**

**Prologue**

**A Carpet of Blood**

_'Red like Roses, Fills my Dreams'_

**TBH**

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey._

Vernon Dursley while normally somewhat abusive to his step-niece Athena Artemis Potter had be confronted with an unsavory discovery, Some place called the Ministry of Magic (Ridiculous name) had found out Athena was a freak and wanted to talk to her about that freakishness. That wasn't going to happen no sirree, As Vernon debated on what to do he drank more and more of his brandy until a dark thought crossed his inebriated mind, they couldn't well teach the girl 'magic' (Even in his mind he felt disgusted by thinking the word) if she wasn't alive now can they.

With a dark gleam in his eyes Vernon ripped open the door to Athena's cupboard under the stairs and dragged her kicking and screaming into the cellar, Petunia and Dudley Dursley both looked at each other in horror as they heard Athena's screams of pain and saw her as she was dragged into the cellar, they easily guessed what Vernon was planning and both began to pray for a miracle, they would have helped Athena but for two things. Firstly they were terrified of Vernon and secondly they didn't want Vernon to start attacking them instead.

Down in the cellar Athena screamed as Vernon began to lay into her with his fists, she screamed as her ribs break, blood starts leaking from her mouth, and lower regions as her stomach, lungs and womb started to hemorrhage under the vicious assault Vernon was placing them under, in her pain she started to scream in delirium "Mommy, Daddy please help me, please help me"

THUD. Vernon had picked up an old bat of Dudley's left in the cellar and started beating Athena, first he broke her legs with it, then her arms. Finally he slams it down on her abdomen and wave of blood stains her underwear as her womb was crushed. Vernon then slugged Athena hard as he could in the face, half caving her skull in and walked out of the cellar, locking the door behind him.

Athena lay in the darkness suffocating on her own blood and feeling more numb with every second, around her a pool of her blood spread, staining the concrete a dark red. Athena could feel the pain in her stomach fade and starts to cry for the fact that she may never be able to have children, she had read up on biology, ignoring her eminent demise she cursed Vernon for taking her chance of having children away from her. Her last curse before Lady Death claimed her was _'I'll kill you Vernon, no matter what I'll come back from the dead and I will kill you'_

**TBH**

_Place between Life and Death_

Athena suddenly felt warmth, she opened her eyes to see she is no longer in the cellar, instead she was laying down on a warm sandy beach, around her are dozens if not hundreds of red seashells, she slowly looked around to see four strangers in the distance. One is a man with slick black hair, another a woman with long luscious black hair hair and multicolored eyes, behind the second woman a third woman with golden hair and slightly tanned skin stands scowling, but with a hint of curiosity in her expression. The last is a woman with pale white skin and luscious black hair that goes down to her waist, she is wearing elaborate black robes with black flowers outlined in silver all over it. She gasped weakly, they look towards her and the woman with black hair and the man started to cry and run towards her, the woman with golden hair quickly followed the couple.

The man was in fact not a man at all, but a God. He was one of the more well known gods in existence, after all he is the Greek God of the Underworld. Hades crouched down next to Athena, _his Daughter_, he still wondered why in his mortal guise he had named his daughter after one of his youngest brother's daughters. Hades gently took his daughter's right hand in his own, nearly sobbing at the sound of the bones in her arm scraping against one another.

The woman with long luscious black hair was in fact Hades' Wife Persephone, the Greek Goddess of Springtime and the Queen of the Underworld. She had tears running down her cheeks at the state of her beloved daughter, she slowly dropped to her knees next to her husband and just leaned against him, unable to properly support herself due to her sorrow.

The third woman, the one with golden hair is Demeter, Persephone's mother. She gently hugged her daughter and (even though she still despises him) her brother/son-in-law Hades and offered them what scarce comfort she can.

Athena looked up with blank eyes at the three deities, she had suffered so much she could barely speak but the three deities clearly heard what she said "_Mum, Dad, you came… you actually came_" before she passed out with a slight smile on her face.

Hades growled in anger as the shadows around him danced furiously in sync with the furious beat in his head that made him want to lay waste to Privet Drive.

Before he could do anything however a single voice stopped him.

"_I can bring her back… at a price_" The cold emotionless voice of Death said.

Hades turned to her, she was outside of his domain as she was created after he and his kin had left Europe. "What price?" Hades would pay nearly anything, he truly loved all his children and would give nearly anything for their safety.

"_She would serve me, she would be sent to hunt the dark lord who has escaped me!_" The cold voice of Death heated slightly as her anger over the audacity of Thomas Riddle made her fume.

"Do it" Hades didn't even have a chance to say anything, Persephone's voice, cold with anger, grief, disgust and despair, cut through the air with all the warm of an arctic snowstorm.

Hades simply nodded, he had never seen his wife this angry, but he could easily understand her anger and rage, after all it was present in his own soul as well.

Demeter simply remained where she was, still hugging her daughter and brother. But inside she wanted to destroy Privet Drive as much as her brother did. For her glimpses of little Athena's life had made her fall in love with her grandchild and like any grandmother she wanted so badly to spoil her granddaughter rotten.

Death simply nodded, with a slight hint of fear lurking in the back of her mind due to the fact that she knew that these three deities could easily destroy her if she made a mistake.

**TBH**

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, Cellar._

Athena awoke back in the world of the living, her clothes missing but the blood surrounding her rose up and molded itself over her body, destroying the remnants of the rags she was wearing before the… murder, before transforming into a black dress similar to Lady Death's but with silver snowflakes instead of outlined flowers, the dress also began to emanate a slight black mist, uncannily similar to that of a Dementor.

Athena smiled softly to herself for a second then her face was filled with rage as she remembers what Vernon did to her. She stalked up the stairs like a dangerous predator on the hunt. She reached the door within seconds and after trying it found it to be locked, without even blinking she shifted her nails into talons sharp enough to slice through Dragonhide and tore the door open. Vernon who had been terrorizing his wife and child in front of the door turned as he felt a fragment of the cellar door hit him with some force behind it, his red face immediately went white as snow when he saw Athena standing there with anger, no _Pure Undiluted Rage_, on her face. Before Vernon could even think of taking a step. Athena surged forwards and captured him in an impossibly tight grip. Athena then chuckled madly, not unlike a certain female Death Eater and whispered throatily in Vernon's ear "Well, _Uncle_. Did you know us _freaks_ can come back? Guess you didn't" Athena squeezed her hand cutting off Vernon's reply and then severed Vernon's head from his shoulders with a negligent twist.

Petunia and Dudley while disgusted don't make any attempt to help Vernon, they had had enough and were happy to watch him get his j like a sack of potatoes "You know you can't stay here anymore Athena" Athena just nodded warily, Petunia sighed she wished she had been able to get to know her niece better "I guess you would not want to anyway right?" Athena nodded sharply "Well let me tell you about the Wizarding world, you see you mother and you are witches. Using wands you can learn magic, I give you some instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley and when you're there go to Gringotts, and you should be able to access your parents vault, use the money to buy the goods in the letter and a house. I'm sorry for not helping you Athena" Petunia then described Diagon Alley and how to get there, she than gave Athena a warning about the Goblins nature and how the Purebloods will act towards her.

After hearing everything her aunt had to say Athena then smiled darkly and whispered something in Petunia's ear. Petunia paled and almost flew to Dudley before she half-dragged him out of the house. As soon as Petunia was clear Athena went over to the stove and turned the gas on without lighting it, she then reached up and grabbed the box of matches from the cupboard above the stove. She waited ten seconds before she walked out the back door, stopped, struck and lit a match, turned and threw the lit match back through the open door, turned away from the house and started walking again. As she walked away the gas ignites and the house exploded behind her, Athena didn't even glace back once, she was done with that place of suffering.

Athena went over to the back fence, jumped over it and started off towards London and a new future.

**TBH**

Vernon Dursley on the other hand was quite shocked to see a grinning man in an Italian suit grabbing him and dragging him towards an elevator.

Wait, why was it going down? Surely he was supposed to go up... right?

**TBH**

_Somehow I just don't think that Vernon will be heading to Elysium, but that's just a feeling of mine. _

_Anyway, as you can see I've made some massive changes in regards to Athena and her parentage... but not really._

_For Hades and Persephone they did the (I think it might be cliché now) cliché action of taking a human form but only partially (Similar to Hera in HistorianoftheKais 'Hero of Heaven') and then lived another life as James Potter and Lily Evans, although they do have some Greek lineage in them as humans as well, So Athena might have some abilities that neither Persephone nor Hades had._

_That's pretty much it for now, the next chapter should be out in a week or so, I'm currently spell checking and grammar checking it and making sure that continuity is maintained (As in the original Banshee of Hogwarts there were a couple of continuity errors)._

_Like I said in my re-write update there will be large changes to this story comapred to the original, but the flow should be the same... hopefully. _

_Also I will be more realistic in Athena's growth and she won't suddenly become a Potions Mistress... At least not without a proper reason._

_Dragonsong2795 out._

_P.S: I've made the mistake of subcribing to 'Lost Pause', 'Markiplier' and 'Jacksepticeye' on Youtube so I might end up procrastinating... sorry!_


	2. Lady Black's Arrival

_The changes to this chapter are minor and mostly cosmetic, so if you see something that seems to not match the new slant of the story please tell me._

**Chapter One: Lady Black's Arrival in ****Diagon Alley**

**T****BH – TSG**

It took her several hours but Athena eventually made it to the Leaky Cauldron, she noticed it was an old pub that ordinary people seemed unable to even acknowledge its existence, and then she realized that the wizards had used magic to hide the pub from non-wizards. _'Clever, crude, but clever none-the-less'_ Athena mused to herself as she strode into the Leaky Cauldron.

Inside is a somewhat lit but mostly shadowy pub with a bar and several tables, several witches and wizards looked towards Athena in curiosity only to get a terrifying glare that promised pain beyond imagining in return which immediately convinced them to return to what they are doing and forget all about the terrifying pale young girl in the strange black dress.

Athena moved quickly through the pub, patrons scurrying out of her way as she walked towards, to her right she noticed a man that smelt like the forest, moonlight and a little bit like wet wolf in ragged clothes staring at her in shock and horror, She glared at him and the ragged man turned away with a nauseous feeling welling up inside him, before he rushed over to the Floo. Athena continued out into the dirty entrance to Diagon Alley, she immediately discovered the spell in the brick formation but instead of touching the bricks she simply waved her arm and focused her magic at the wall while commanding it to open.

The bricks started to vibrate and then split apart rapidly until they reshaped themselves into an archway which Athena notices resembled Greek or Roman columns, she smiled to herself softly while thinking of the times in school when she was learning of her namesake and the world she was worshiped in. Athena then shook herself from her memories and started off towards the distant white marble edifice that Petunia had told her was Gringotts, the Goblin run Wizard bank.

Unbeknownst to her as she walked Athena's demeanor and bearing made all the witches and wizard scurry out of the way. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy quickly shifted out of her path as well, with pale faces as Athena was almost a dead-ringer for Bellatrix Lestrange. Aurors watched with some fear, wondering if Bellatrix had somehow broken out until they realize that the girl in question was too young to be her. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody watched the young Banshee carefully, his eye told him that the girl in question wasn't a regular young witch, the only other times he'd seen a magical core nearly that powerful was when he was looking at Dumbledore or Voldemort, even then they were like candles compared to the inferno that this _girl_ contained.

Alastor quickly rushed with a speed unthinkable in a man with a prosthetic leg to a Floo connection so that he could firecall Dumbledore and inform him of the young girl. Every witch and wizard to either side of Athena as she walked towards Gringotts softly shuddered as the light fog surrounding Athena slowly washed over them, they felt as if their souls were being judged by the fog and those that were found unworthy fled, they didn't want to stick around and find out what the fog or the young girl would do to them.

Athena walked up the steps of Gringotts and is surprised like every wizard and witch within eyesight when the Goblin guards pale and rapidly salute her as if she were a superior. Athena however stopped and nodded cordially, almost like noble recognizing a talented servant, to the guards which made them shudder at the idea of a powerful being like this True Banshee noticing them. Athena's attention was then captured by the poetry engraved into a golden plate on the marble double door to Gringotts and smiled darkly to herself, she would like these Goblins.

_"Enter Stranger, But take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of Greed_

_For those who take, But do not Earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there"_

Athena recognized the warning and simply smirked before striding through the doors with the unassailable might of a conquering Queen, she realizes the consequences of thievery might be more than she is willing to pay, if… she were still an ordinary witch.

As she strode into the lobby of Gringotts with an almost tangible feel of power and nobility surrounding her in the Goblins at the teller desks all snapped to attention to face her as her scent and power filled the room whispering of dark marshes, cold nights and the unassailable fortress that was Death's domain, yet it was contrasted with the beautiful scents of flowers on a warm day in Spring and the slight scent of ozone in the air after a rainstorm, the witches and wizards might have complained when she strode up to a desk they had been lining up for, for at least the last two hours, but when they see her and felt her power they quickly stopped all thought of complaint.

The aura of power and might surrounding Athena is so strong that all those who were observing her felt the urge to bow to her, she might not have fully realized it herself but Athena's demeanor and power were already living up to her namesake.

She glanced briefly at the teller's nameplate and said "Second Rank Teller Gorefang, I would like to access my vault, I have been stuck with non-magical humans and do not have any key or card with which to access the vault, however I am informed that there is one for me left by my parents. If you need to ask who I am would you mind if we did it in a private office instead of here"

Gorefang was shocked that the Banshee had not only come up to him amicably but treated him with some form of respect replied with a smile (Or at least the Goblin Variant) "Of course, however the director of the Bank, Ragnar, would like to speak to one of your station, Would you mind meeting with him" Athena shook her head softly, she had no objections "Then please follow me" Gorefang opened a door next to his counter with the push of a hidden button and waved Athena through, he then lead her to a door at the back of the Teller's pit.

The pair then traveled through the corridors of Gringotts, Athena's combined Banshee and Divine nature simply crushed the attempts of the spells and wards designed to confuse those attempting to remember their path through the bank to make her forget, Gorefang noticed and gulped softly to himself while resisting the urge to shake his knees. The goblins had long memories and could easily remember what happened when the last True Banshee had existed, their then director, Ragnarok, Ragnar's great-grandfather had attacked her for some perceived slight and was cut down in an instant, the goblins lost thousands and were almost forced from their tunnels to a hostile surface that was filled with races that would happily end theirs without hesitation, they were forced to surrender to her or face exile and extinction, and she hadn't even been touched once by a goblin, goblin magic or goblin made weapons.

Now it was standard protocol for all True Banshees to be treated as supremely honored guests. Gorefang shuddered softly to himself at the memory, at least this True Banshee seemed to be peaceful, for now.

They soon came to a door labeled **Gringotts Director**** – ****Ragnar**, Athena opened and strode through the double door made of Elder Wood without any hesitation. Ragnar looked up in anger up about to ask why some upstart witch had disturbed him when he paled to a nasty snot green color as he recognized the scent and appearance of a True Banshee. "How may I help you my Lady?"

Athena raised an eyebrow in feigned disinterest "You can start by explaining why your face shifted from annoyance to terror when you saw me. Is there something about me that is special? Then we can speak about accessing my families vault" Athena's wit (restored by Death's reincarnating her) was sharp as her deadpan tone made Ragnar feel five inches tall.

Ragnar curses softly in Gobbledygook before he sighed in defeat "The reason I went from annoyance to terror is because you my Lady are a rare and powerful True Banshee, the last time one of your kind walked the Earth my great-grandfather made the mistake of insulting her and she single-handedly decimated my people, we now have a standing law to treat your kind as honored guests. On that note you have my condolences, from what I have learned True Banshees are only born when a young Witch is abused for several years before being killed. Lady Death seems to enjoy bringing them back and giving them great power with which to torment their abusers and often anyone who looks down on them. As for your vault I would need you name my lady"

Athena nodded her head stiffly, she didn't want to think of the events that led to her becoming a True Banshee "My thanks for your condolences. I can tell Goblins are not very sympathetic to humans and wizards. Probably because the wizards look down on you I would assume. As for my name it is Athena Artemis Potter. Is there anything I need to know about myself or my family? I was raised by ordinary humans for the last ten years"

Ragnar's eyes widened in shock and he paled even further to a shade of white not natural on any goblin as he learned who it was sitting before him and he answered with a voice shaky with shock and disbelief "Yes there is something you need to know" Athena looked at him with an inquisitive look on her face. Ragnar then explained the Wizarding Civil war, her title and how she got it for her defeat of Voldemort. Ragnar went on to explain Voldemort's rise to power with a sneer showing his disgust for the wizard. After the explanation Athena nodded her head slowly with a look of anger and disgust on her face.

"… And that is everything you would need to know, one last thing. This wizard Voldemort is still alive, we Goblins have his true name of Thomas Marvolo Riddle on record and our files inform us he is still alive. I would tell you to be wary of his existence, but I doubt he would be able to slay you as you are now. Still I would advise caution, True Banshees have been killed before, however the wizards that have killed them always die in the attempt so their weakness has never been known. Anyway I will summon a Cart Handler and have him take you down to your vault, I would ask that you not inform anyone that you can remember the layout of the bank, we have spells to prevent that but as a True Banshee you are immune to them."

Athena nodded sharply and rose from the seat that Ragnar had offered her at the beginning of his explanation "Thank you Director Ragnar, and I promise I'll keep my knowledge of Gringotts layout a secret, for reduced payment on my vaults upkeep of course"

Ragnar smiled with glee "You would have made an excellent Goblin, My Lady"

Athena smiled back at him with such dark joy in her expression that Ragnar half expected fangs to sprout from her teeth "Why thank you, that would be an insult to most wizards but I can see the complement in it" Athena then walked to the door and almost ran into a young looking Goblin.

The Goblin looked up at Athena, paled and then stammered out "G-greetings I am G-Griphook and am h-here to take you t-to your v-vault" Athena smiled softly at Griphook assuring him that she is not angry.

"Lead on Cart-handler Griphook" Griphook nodded rapidly and walked swiftly towards a nearby door, Athena followed him to the Cart station where they got in one of the carts and shot off at high speed down a railway.

Athena smirked as she perfectly remembers each and every turn towards her vault. They quickly arrived at her vault and Griphook pulled out a key to unlock the vault, he then handed the key to Athena.

"This is your vault key, please try not to lose it, there is a hundred Galleon fee for the replacement of the lock and the issuing of a new key, Ten Galleons is the price for a new key to be made"

Athena nodded at the comment and then asked "Would you please explain the currency to me, Griphook" Griphook nodded and led her into the vault where she saw piles of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins.

"There are three coins in the currency, the lowest are the Bronze coins called Knuts above them are the Silver ones called Sickles, it is twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. The most valuable are the Golden ones which are called Galleons, each Galleon is worth seventeen Sickles" Athena shook her head in exasperation and said "Why couldn't those idiots use fives or tens as base for the conversion rate? It would have been much simpler"

Griphook snickered and replied with "We were trying to make it difficult for wizards to remember their conversion tables so they would have to rely on us"

Athena then smirked at Griphook and commented "Ah, Clever. My compliments to whoever thought of that, maybe you should change it to something like the Muggle currency conversion rate in order to confuse the wizards even more"

Griphook grinned viciously "I'll inform Director Ragnar of your idea, it would be most interesting to watch, and the Muggle-born would have an easier time adjusting to our currency. Plus we love to watch the Wizards squirm as they have to learn something"

Athena quickly grabbed an extended money bag from Griphook (For Seven Sickles) that can hold up to two thousand Galleons and shows the amount of currency currently inside on the side in golden lettering (Only to the owner of the bag of course). She loaded it up to the brim and then they head back to the bank Atrium. As she walks out Athena nodded a thank you to Gorefang who smiled back to her, she hears a rapid burst of Gobbledygook and goblins laughing and guessed that Griphook told the other goblins of her idea. Athena then walked out of Gringotts and watched as the nearby witches and wizards freeze at the sight of her and subconsciously moved out of her way.

She had been told of her noble lineage and the fact that she was now Emancipated and able to wield a wand without restrictions, provided that she went to Hogwarts next year.

Athena quickly found a small shop that proclaimed it had been selling wands for almost two thousand years.

Athena walked into the shop to see the shops proprietor looking at her with wide eyes. He then cleared his throat and says "Welcome to Ollivander's Child of the Dark Mists, I am Ollivander. I assume you are here for a wand, I'm sorry to say I don't have any in stock that you could use. However I can easily make one if you are willing to part with one or two of your hairs"

Athena nodded and quickly pulled out two strands of her hair and handed them to Ollivander. He studied the hair intently and said "It will take me half an hour or so to make the wand, if you like you can stay and watch or continue shopping. Before that however I need you to do something." Athena raised an eyebrow as Ollivander pulled out a board with pieces of wood on it that are different shades, with a smooth stone in the middle " Please move your hand over the wood and if one feels warmer or colder to you please stop on it" Athena moved her hand over the different types of wood before stopping at one that felt like sunshine and ice mixed together. "Ah, Cypress, said to be the symbol of both Hades Greek God of the Underworld and Artemis Greek Goddess of the Hunt. Both of which would be your patrons my dear. As you are a child of Death and the Mist, A huntress who stalks those of evil intent and feasts on their life-force." Athena smiled and spoke for the first time since she had entered the shop.

"How ironic, especially since my name is Athena Artemis Potter, Maybe I have more than one connection to Greek Mythology" Ollivander's eyes went wide.

"I'm afraid I must offer my most sincere apologies miss Potter. I'm afraid I was the one to sell the wand that caused all your losses. Please forg-" Athena placed her right hand lightly over Ollivander's mouth

"I was not your fault crafter of wands, but the fault of the wands wielder. Do not assume guilt for the actions of those who abuse your creations. I think I will go and get some clothing. I shall see you in half an hour, by the way how much do I owe you for your services?"

"Fourteen Galleons as it is a custom made wand, usually it would be more expensive but the most expensive part of the wand you have already given me" Athena nodded briefly before handing over Fourteen Galleons and exiting the store.

Athena made her way to _'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_ As she walked in a squat, smiling witch who she assumes to be Madam Malkin walks over "Hogwarts, dear" Athena shook her head

"No, I would like several dress robes in the same fashion as the ones I am wearing and two more in Crimson and Teal with a Silver Serpent and Golden Dragon on them respectively, as well as a full wardrobe for the heiress to a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, my current… situation has left me without clothing other then what I am wearing. I would like them to be made of the highest quality materials please" Madam Malkin cooed softly

"Oh you poor dear, would you like growth, Cooling, Warmth and Dirt and Stain resistant charms as well?"

Athena nodded "Yes, I would. Thank you"

"That'll be 150 Galleons dear, I'll measure you up and have the clothes ready in ten minutes would you like to wait, I have tea here for customers how like to wait"

Athena nodded "Yes I would like to wait, and is the tea Earl Grey?"

Madam Malkin nodded "Yes it is dear"

"Then I would happily take some thank you, here is the 150 Galleons" Athena handed over the payment.

Madam Malkin then took her to a private room where Athena striped naked and was measured by Madam Malkin. After the measuring is done Malkin smiled and showed Athena to the small table and chair where she could sit and drink her tea. Athena smiled softly to herself, _'Sometimes it's the small things that make a difference, Madam Malkin obviously wasn't bothered by my aura, maybe she's a descendent of one of the earlier True Banshees. Wouldn't surprise me, or she's just used to dealing with stuck up assholes so a polite but powerful girl is a breath of fresh air for her. This tea is really nice, I wonder why Aunt Petunia never made any? Probably bad memories of my mother most likely.'_ Athena just sat there and sipped her tea for ten minutes while she mused over everything she had seen so far.

True to her word Madam Malkin hustled in with the robes both for public appearances and personal use finished and packed in a complimentary expanded box. Athena thanked her profusely and headed for the Truck shop she had seen earlier on her way to Gringotts. She bought a three compartment trunk that can be shrunk down to pocket size without setting off the Trace. She has it heavily warded for the total price of 100 Galleons, twelve sickles and a pair of Knuts. Athena then went to the bookshop and bought some books on defensive shields and offensive curses, as well as extra Potions books, Herbology books and a Wizarding Law Book and 'A Guide to Ministry Forms and Permits', and the textbooks for every subject at the Wizarding school Hogwarts from year 1 to year 7. She then dropped in to Ollivander's and picked up her finished wand. She immediately felt the power flowing through it and thanked him with a Galleon tip. Athena also purchased a Dragonhide Holster and Wand Maintenance Kit. Ollivander smiled as Athena walked out the door, he may have conveniently forgotten to put the Trace on Athena's wand. She picked up a beginner's Potion's apparatus set and a full set of unrestricted potions ingredients so she can try out her potions work.

Lastly Athena headed for the Magical Pet emporium, she walked in and smiled, A Snow Owl is sitting on a perch flaring her wings at a red-headed boy who got too close to her, Athena calmly walked over and held out her arm like a trained falconer, the owl hopped over to her arm and calmly walked up to her shoulder, Athena then turned to the shop clerk and asked "How much for this beauty as well as the equipment and treats to look after her?" The clerk smiled relieved to get rid of the pickiest owl in the store.

"Ten Galleons miss for the lot." Athena smiled to the young woman and handed over the correct amount of Galleons to the shock of the Red-headed boy and walked out. She thinks over the names she knows and said to her new pet "I'll have to find you a name beautiful one. Give me some time to think on it won't you?" The Owl hooted an agreement and Athena walked back to the Leaky Cauldron with the crowds again scrambling to get out her way.

Athena walked up to the Bar and asked the Bartender "Excuse me mister…?"

The Bartender smiled, he's an older man slightly balding with gray hair, but still fairly athletic as he used muscle and not magic to move his kegs. "Call me Tom miss"

Athena smiled "Thank you Tom, now would I be able to rent a room here for the next month?"

Tom nodded happy for the new patronage "Or course, it'll either be Five Galleons for the just the room or Ten Galleons and eight Sickles for the Room and all your meals"

Athena handed over Eleven Galleons "Room and meals please"

Tom nodded and pulled a key out from behind the bar with a metal tag engraved with the number 8 on it, he handed the key over to Athena with nine Sickles in change "Room Eight is up the stairs, fourth on the right, There'll be a call for each of the meals and a wakeup call at 6"

"Thank you Tom" Athena walked up the stairs and quickly found Room 8 and got settled in. After dinner, She read some of the Hogwarts text books, in her History of Magic she finds some famous female witches and their names and asked her owl which one she'd like, the owl nodded at Hedwig and so Athena named her Hedwig "Good Night Hedwig" Athena then pulled the covers and goes to sleep, having the best sleep she's ever had for nine long years.

**TBH – TSG**

Now Vernon was truly worried, especially as the very tall man and woman in those thrones looked very, very angry.

He didthe first intelligent thing in his whole life (and afterlife)

He tried to run.

Key word.

Tried.

He wasn't expecting the plow that cold clocked him in the face with the blunt side of the blade, nor the supremely enraged expression of the one wielding said plow.

Too bad, he also missed seeing the King and Queen of the Underworld's jaws hit the ground.

Upon turning back around, all Demeter could do was blush. '_It wasn't that strange, was it?_'

**TBH – TSG**

_Okay, that's the end of the chapter, yes I know, it's mostly identical to the original. But there really isn't much you can do to change it, the next chapter however does a complete and total separation from both HP Canon and the original fanfic._

_Here's a preview._

**'Athena scowled slightly at her plan of sneaking in silently being ruined walked to the center of the room and declared in a loud voice while holding out her right hand with her two house signet rings clearly visible "I am Athena Artemis Potter-Black and by the right of succession and by virtue of being the only member of both houses not deceased, incarcerated or married, I have claimed the ladyship of the houses of Black and Potter and am now here to claim my hereditary seats in this august body"'**

_That's it for now, the Ninja will appear in the third chapter and Athena will be traveling to America in the fifth, also a PJO character will be gaining magic and Athena will be traveling to meet said character, ten points to whoever can guess who it is._

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S: The little Vernon scenes will continue to appear at the bottom of each chapter, any suggestions on tortures for him. I'm going more for comical tortures like tickling him with a feather while he tries to carry a tray of glasses across a room or having him push the other side of Sisyphus' boulder (There's a Ancient Reference for you)_


	3. Lady Black's Rising

_At the beginning there are few changes to the original, but the second half of this chapter is the beginning of the new story line. I am still working out the plot for the rest of the story which I'll explain more about in the End A/N, so stick around after the story!_

**_Edit 3:_**_ And the only Edit posted at the top, I have added a topic in my Story Discussions forum imaginatively titled 'TBH - Shadows of Greece Discussion' I have posted a part of Athena's lineage there and will be posting more of her lineage as the story progresses as well as a biography on her. Feel free to ask questions or give suggestions on her lineage there. As always there is a link to my forums on my profile._

**Chapter 2: **

_**Domina Niger Resurgens **_

_'Lady Black's Rising'_

Athena loved the month and a bit she spent at the Leaky Cauldron, when she mentioned her birthday Tom baked a small cake and she thanked him, she eventually gave him her name and asked him to keep it a secret and he agreed. "I can see, that you might hate your fame, don't worry I just call you 'Thea, that okay" Athena had nodded happily. She quickly read through all of her books and bought several more. A month before her planned trip to the Ministry of Magic she commissioned the Goblins to purchase her a house, they quickly found one and told her the catch that came with buying it, she didn't care.

Soon Athena was the proud owner of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She was told it was the ancestral home of the Blacks before Sirius Black was put in prison, she was told there was a curse on anyone not of Black blood who tried to own the place but Athena waved them off, She wasn't worried, she had read the Potter family tree and knew her Grandmother was a Black.

Athena three weeks before her trip to the Ministry of Magic walks up to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Fidelius charm didn't faze her in the least. She walks up to the front door which opens as she walks up to it. She walks into the living room as the front door closes behind her. Suddenly "WHO ARE YOU" a female voice shouted in rage. Athena turned around gracefully to see a portrait of a woman who at one time might have been beautiful.

Athena replied in a voice dripping with such ice cold formality that it could easily have frozen a country solid. "I? I am Athena Artemis Potter, Granddaughter of Dorea Black, I am a True Banshee and I am the one who will destroy you if you cannot talk like a proper Pureblood Lady instead of a howler monkey" The portrait looked shocked for a second and then smiled darkly.

"I like you, you are definitely more worthy to be of the house of Black then my son Sirius. They say he betrayed your parents, but I call that absolute rubbish, not matter what I thought of my son he was no traitor. But I have forgotten my manners, you are right I wasn't acting like a Lady of Pureblood standing should. I am Walburga Black, Wife of Orion Black, mother of Sirius and Regulus Black and your Great-Godmother technically. Sirius is your Godfather, another reason why I cannot believe he betrayed your family to the Dark Lord. He would have been slain by the magical oath he took"

Athena who had already heard the story of Sirius' betrayal from Tom nodded slowly as the new information given by Walburga is added to what she already knew. "Hmm, Maybe I should ask for an appeal for Sirius, I hate the idea of my Godfather being tortured by my lesser cousins"

Walburga frowned at this "Lesser cousins?"

Athena nodded with a bit of disgust in her voice she explained. "Yes, you would know them as Dementors, They are a lesser form of what I am, a True Banshee. Born from a witch who has been abused for years and slain, Lady Death has brought me back and made me nearly unable to be slain. Now may I ask why this place is so decrepit? I would assume the Blacks had a House-Elf?"

Walburga nodded proudly "Yes they do, KREACHER"

An ancient House-Elf popped in with a "Yes, My Lady"

Walburga gestured towards Athena "This young Woman has brought the House and is worthy of it, she wishes to know why it has fallen into such a decrepit state, as do I"

Kreacher then turns to Athena before paling "Handmaiden of Death, My Lady is right you are worthy of this house, I'm afraid I am getting old and cannot work as well as I used to" Athena walked slowly towards the House-elf before she stopped in shock.

"You smell like you have been near an object of true evil not mere darkness, tell me has anyone of your previous masters handed you an object and asked you to guard or destroy it" Kreacher nodded sadly in response.

"Yes, Milady, Master Regulus gave me a locket and asked me to destroy it" Athena smiled grimly, her True Banshee instincts screaming at her that it was time to fulfill her purpose.

"Would you bring it to me, I would like to remove it from this world" Athena smirked as Kreacher popped away and immediately popped back in holding an elaborate silver Locket with snakes, emeralds and an S inscribed on it. She noticed the snake carvings which she honestly thought was tacky and over-done and without conscious input Athena picked it up and hissed almost savagely "_Open_" in Parseltongue. The Locket sprang open sharply and two eyes were revealed in the places where pictures or inscriptions would normally be placed in a locket like this.

"_Foolish one, wait… I cannot read you! W-what… a-are… y-you?"_ A Dark melodious voice came from the locket, it was smooth like silk and full of dark intent, before it began to fill with terror.

Athena fiercely grinned at the locket and in a horrifying dark and emotionless tone spoke to it "I… I am your end, foolish wizard. Do you think Lady Death appreciates your attempts to escape her? I am her Handmaiden and I will send you to her" Athena opened her mouth and sucked the dark malicious energy and soul fragment from within the locket. She turns to Kreacher and laid a hand on his shoulder while pumping energy into him, within the span of a moment the old House-elf was transformed to be young once again "For your loyal service I bind thee to me, serve me until my end loyal one" Athena then gleefully placed the locket around her neck, a sign of her victory over the dark one who had tainted it, she then realized that in the back of her mind she'd heard the voice of Lady Death telling her what it was, A Horcrux. An Abomination.

Kreacher bowed deeply to his new mistress "Yes, Milady what is your command?"

Athena looked around in disdain "Return this house to a state worthy of its family, the Black ancestral home should be mighty, not a decrepit ruin like this"

"It will be done, do you wish me to get the master bedroom ready for you Milady" Athena nodded and Kreacher bowed before he popped away to fulfill his orders.

Athena turned to face Walburga Black and asked "Lady Black would you kindly instruct me in the full measure of Pureblood etiquette. I'm afraid the Muggles I was staying with weren't very noble at all" Walburga smiled softly, she so loved teaching etiquette, if only she could be there in person.

"You poor child, I'll happily help you"

For the next three week Athena learned Pureblood etiquette from Walburga Black. She finds a rare joy in the stiff and stately nature of etiquette and grows to love it.

However, three weeks later Athena had to stop her lessons and introduce herself to the world as the Lady Black

Using the Knight Bus (and quietly laughing at the talking head's insane and random comments) Athena made her way to the entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

Athena was not impressed by the elevator and vowed to have the Black Manor connected properly to the Floo network as soon as possible, she liked Floo travel, the network almost seemed terrified of giving her a rough journey and as such she simply walked to each outlet.

She stepped out of the elevator and watched in amusement as every witch and wizard in the entry hall of the Ministry of Magic froze in shock, awe and fear at her appearance. She walked over to the security checkpoint, the Guard took one look at her name badge and then waved her through "As a head of house it would be an insult for you to be scanned milady, the Wizengamot is currently meeting in the grand meeting hall" The guard then pointed to one of the corridors branching off of the large room "Down that corridor, the large double doors on the right with the golden embellishments"

Athena nodded regally to the guard "Thank you for your help miss?"

"Hopkins, Jezebel Hopkins" The guard replied with a smile on her face.

Athena nodded again "Yes, thank you miss Hopkins and pleasant day to you"

"To you as well milady" Jezebel 'Jez' Hopkins replied back with a large smile on her face.

Athena walked with confidence to the meeting room, as she walked down the hall several guards and even Ministry Workers stopped and bowed to her as she passed. Athena was confused at this but simply shrugged it off.

She didn't know that Jezebel had called ahead and (being the gossip center the ministry is) before long everyone in the building knew who she was.

Upon reaching the room Athena simply walked through the doors, but she didn't do it in an explosive or attention grabbing way, she simply walked through the doors slowly and not in anyway drawing attention to herself.

Athena entered a room that was made in the style of an amphitheater, with a single long table where Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones sat near the far wall with a medium sized empty space for applicants and those seeking justice or a change of laws would stand and make their case, behind this table and the stage is a raised pedestal with a table that could only be called a masterpiece of carpentry and four large 'throne's each with the Crest of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House upon them.

Going away from this empty stage in a semi-circular shape leading away from the opposite side of the stage from the central table and high pedestal in multiple steps with fifteen to twenty seats on each level with three walkways between, behind eight of these levels are four 'pits' where those without seats in the Wizengamot would stand. Athena was dead in the center of the middle walkway with Albus Dumbledore directly opposite from her.

Ironically this simple action immediately drew attention to herself, as the members of the Wizengamot were used to seeing and hearing people slam the doors and walk in like they were the lords of everything in their sight.

Albus Dumbledore frowned and rose to his feet "Excuse me miss, but why are you entering this room? You are far too young to be a member of the Wizengamot" his sanctimonious grandfatherly tone of voice had half the room rolling their eyes, forty percent scowling or growling and the last ten percent hanging on his every word.

Athena scowled slightly at her plan of sneaking in silently being ruined walked to the center of the room and declared in a loud voice while holding out her right hand with her two house signet rings clearly visible "I am Athena Artemis Potter-Black and by the right of succession and by virtue of being the only member of both houses not deceased, incarcerated or married, I have claimed the ladyship of the houses of Black and Potter and am now here to claim my hereditary seats in this august body" As her ringing words carried by both the magic of the room and her own Banshee physiology filled the room, two of the thrones on the pedestal fused together showing both the Crests of House Potter and House Black.

As you might have expected the Wizengamot exploded into a barrage of noise and confusion. For the first time in nearly a decade there was a High Lady present within the Wizengamot, and to make it even more impressive she was the High Lady of two of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses, and the absolute cherry on the cake? The fact that the two houses in question, the Potters and the Blacks, could be considered the poster houses for the Light Side and the Dark Side.

Both Sides and the Neutrals who supported neither philosophies all wondered, what the new High Lady would support.

In the center of the room, the three individuals present all had different reactions.

Amelia Bones was worried, the presence of one underage High Lady might cause her niece to be forced to take the ladyship of House Bones.

Cornelius Fudge was terrified that the highly popular and now influential Girl-Who-Lived was part of the Wizengamot and might decide that he wasn't a good Minister of Magic… or worse wanted to be Minister herself.

Albus Dumbledore internally cursed that his… valued future student, was thinking for herself and worse, that she not only had knowledge of magic, but also her ladyship as well.

Without even a word Athena walked to the stage and then around the central table, she stepped up onto the pedestal and sat down in her throne, which was located in the center of the pedestal with the Throne of Bones on her left and the Longbottom Throne on her right.

Athena looked out at the assembled Wizengamot with a clear and concise gaze, she was a High Lady and she was the highest ranked noble in the room, so all those she surveyed owed allegiance to her and in return she owed her protection and honesty to the gathered masses in return. At least until the Longbottoms and Bones had their own High Lord and Lady, in which point only half of the room would owe her fealty.

**TBH – TSG**

_Athena is now a super-powerful (politically) witch, but don't expect to see much about that aside from the occasional newspaper article about Athena helping finds jobs for Werewolves, Vampires, Etc. Some comments about the dull tedium of being on the Wizengamot (Regulation Cauldron Bottoms anyone? I wonder was that something created by a fanfic or is it Canon?) and occasionally Fudge and/or Dumbledore getting out maneuvered (But not to the point it could be considered 'bashing')_

_Now some people have questioned who the Ninja is, the Ninja is a crossover character from another of my Fanfics (Meta ain't it?), If you want to know more about her look up chapter 74 of 'The Dragonsong2795 Archive', that has her back-story and mentions a few of her abilities, she won't be as OP as she is in the story, since she's not the protagonist, but she will be fairly powerful._

_As to the future I will mention a few plot points I have set in stone, naturally this contains** spoilers** so skip if you don't want to see them._

_First up, Athena (The Banshee) will find and adopt Annabeth during a visit to America, she will probably also take Thalia and Luke back with her to England._

_Athena will know Percy and Sally Jackson, kudos to whoever can guess how._

_She will get involved in the Lightning Thief and possibly some of the other quests._

_Athena will give a brutal beat-down to Ares and will acquire something special in the process._

_Lastly Athena will become a Goddess eventually one with both Greek and Roman aspects and is less restrained by the Ancient Laws. (Yes Zeus will learn of her existence and accept it, can you guess why?)_

_**End Spoilers**_

_Lastly the one thing I would like to mention, Reviews. No this isn't a shameless request for more (Although I wouldn't say no to more…) What I would like to see is questions, I would like for my reviews to ask questions as not only does it show you're interested, but it really makes my muse wake up and start singing, which only makes me write the next chapter faster. If you want you can PM me instead, any questions asked in reviews will be answered at the bottom of the next chapter or in a PM if it is a long and complicated answer._

_Dragonsong2795_

**Edit:**_ Forgot to mention, no chance of Percabeth._

**_Edit_**_** 2:** Fixed a spot where Amelia Bones became Amanda Bones... perhaps an OC with that name might appear in the future, Susan's mother perhaps?_


	4. Lady Black's Growth

_Finally an update! However I will admit that the updates will be shorter then the original as I have told Canon to get lost and am now creating a new time-line, also the PJO time-line has been sent back a few years in order to match up._

_The tone of this chapter is a bit strange, as it will show several facets of Athena's personality as well as the fact that yes, she is a shrewd politician (Thank you Walburga Black) and a master diplomat. But that she is also a ten year old girl with a desire to be a mother._

_Which leads me to a point which no-one has mentioned yet, that is that Athena was aware of her womb and it's purpose in the prologue, this is due to the fact that in order to escape her uncle she spent a lot of time at the library and (based upon personal experience) when you are looking through the library and have immense curiosity you'll eventually stumble across the biology books which will often tell you that yes your parents lied and that the stork has absolutely nothing to do with how babies are made._

_Something I doubt that Athena was told anyways._

_More at the bottom! For now it's time to not only meet the Ninja, but Daphne, Michael and Astoria as well as Neville and Tracey will be making an appearance._

_I've started to toss up whether or not to have Michael in a relationship with Tracey or not._

_Also answers to reviews are at the bottom._

_-TBH-_

**Chapter 3**

**Lady Black's Growth**

_-TBH-_

Of course things weren't all smooth sailing for Athena from there onwards, not long after her ascension to High Lady a certain meddlesome old headmaster tried to use her age as an excuse that she should not be trusted with the responsibility of being a member of the Wizengamot.

Dumbledore was shouted down before he could even finish making his proposal to the Wizengamot. Even Cornelius Fudge knew that Athena was untouchable thanks to the ancient laws of the Magical Nobility (Most of which were plainly violated by the Death Eaters during Voldemort's rise).

Over the next three months Athena quickly made a name for herself (other then that of the Girl-who-Lived) and was well known for her neutral, but slightly light side slanted politics.

Athena was quick to argue points that would help first generation witches and wizards and those who were considered 'beasts' by the current set of laws. The expected opposition to her political stance never appeared, most likely due to the fact that Athena was quick to point out how having more working taxpayers that actually stayed in the Wizarding World would help the economy (And subsequently the pockets of the noble families that made up the Wizengamot). Athena might only be ten years old, but she had been made well aware of the nature of politics and of the Wizengamot by the portrait of Walburga and had an incredible ability to sway others to her cause, regardless of what they originally said or supported.

When she wasn't working as a member of the Wizengamot, Athena was busy learning to use magic from various tutors. She was fair at most of the branches of magic, but she seemed almost inhumanly fast at picking up Potions and the Dark Arts.

Athena's most powerful spell was actually learned on a whim when she wanted to try casting Fiendfyre. To her utter surprise she was able to cast it with moderate success, she could easily douse it if she needed to, but her ability to aim the spell was limited to basically blasting everything three feet or further away that was directly in front of her.

In the fourth month of Athena's training she was forced to act as a cold head of house in order to fulfill a generational debt, this act however didn't even last twenty four hours before Athena revealed that she truly was just a ten year old girl at heart.

_-TBH-_

"Excuse me?" Athena asked in shock as she tried to process what she had just been told.

The man opposite her nodded sadly "I'm afraid there is no other choice, during the war with Voldemort my family was forced to break our ancient oath in order to remain neutral in the conflict" The man bowed deeply, behind him his wife and daughters curtsey to Athena with a slight expression of fear on their faces.

Athena nodded solemnly, she understood the necessity that had driven the family, unfortunately breaking their oath meant that they had to punished by her or lose their magic now that she had officially taken Ladyship of House Black (Something Walburga never did) So Athena put her powerful mind to work trying to find a way out of this, or at least a mutually beneficial ending. Then it hit her "Ladies in Waiting"

The man frowned "Ladies in Waiting?"

Athena nodded and then rapidly worded her idea in the proper legal speech to allow her to alter the magical oath "Yes as a way to lessen your punishment as you were only trying to protect your family, I Athena Artemis Potter-Black do declare that in lieu of the stated breach of oath payment which consisted of the entire wealth and the life of the Head of House Greengrass will instead be replaced by having your two daughters act as my Ladies in Waiting, they will be oath-bound vassals to the House of Black and will be granted the full rights of an unbound witch. Do you Damien Felix Greengrass accept these terms?"

Damien Greengrass only asked one question "Will they have a good life?"

Athena smiled "The best I can give them, now I repeat and request the thrice-bound response, do you accept this alteration of the Ancient Oath of Houses Black and Greengrass in response to the circumstances of your broken oath?"

Damien stood up and raised himself to his full height before bending down on one knee with his wand clasped to his chest in his right hand with it's tip facing his left ear "I Damien Felix Greengrass, do accept this alteration of the Ancient Oath of Houses Black and Greengrass, So mote it be, So mote it be, So mote it be!"

"So mote it be, So mote it be, So mote it be!" Came Athena's simple yet magically profound acceptance.

_-TBH-_

The next day Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria got to meet their new 'mistress', it wasn't anything like they expected.

Daphne and Astoria were both wearing their finest dresses, though Astoria was pouting because she wanted to wear a Gothic black dress instead and her mother had forced her wear a puffy pastel pink dress.

Daphne was expecting a stern adult woman who would make sure they knew their place, so when it happened she was completely blindsided.

Especially as a loud squeal filled the air and a black and crimson missile ambushed Astoria and started hugging her madly.

Athena might have been made into a shrewd ruthless politician due to the circumstances of her life, but like most girls her age show her something cute and she'll be all over it… literally in this case.

Daphne watched in amazement as this strange girl rubbed her sisters cheek with her own, hugging Astoria to her the whole time. Behind Daphne her father chuckled as he saw something any Prophet reporter would pay Galleons to see and get pictures of, Athena Artemis Potter-Black acting like your ordinary schoolgirl. Not something you see everyday.

Despite the… unusual way in which Daphne was introduced to her, she quickly learned to get along with her new 'mistress'.

_-TBH-_

In less then a month the trio of girls were chatting along like old friends, Daphne and Astoria never felt like the servants they were, at least they thought they were. They weren't aware that Ladies in Waiting were usually only for Female Royalty and were more akin to a hybrid of dress makers, outfit coordinators, spa workers, beauticians and personal assistants than servants.

They had become more like Athena's friends rather than her subordinates and that was exactly what Athena wanted.

It rapidly became common for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to have a trio of giggling girls eating ice cream and talking about what ever caught their fancy, while Lauren Greengrass the mother of Daphne and Astoria watched over the trio with a small smile on her face.

As the months passed more children started to join the group, first came Neville Longbottom, Athena had ran into him while walking through Diagon Alley on her way to the Ice Cream Parlor and had dragged him along, ignoring his protests. Augusta Longbottom had been highly amused by the actions of one of the only people in England capable of dragging off the heir to a Most Ancient and Most Noble House without serious consequences, also she was happy to see Neville getting along with children his age again.

Then Tracy Davis was dragged into the parlor one day by Daphne and kept coming back every time their was an outing, much to the joy of her parents who were happy that she was both making more friends but also making friends with two of the most politically powerful children in Magical England.

Michael Hemlock was pulled into this group when his father was forced to pay restitution for not supporting the House of Black during the Voldemort War, as such like Daphne he was forced into servitude of Athena, in this case as her bodyguard/butler. He took an almost perverse enjoyment out of wearing Mundane suits, specially tailored and enchanted to be professional, durable and comfortable regardless of the situation.

It really irked some of the darker Purebloods to see him in such an outfit. Especially when they were forced to admit that it was perfectly suitable and even practically (and literally) made for the purpose it was being used for.

Athena happily spent days playing around without a care in the world with her new friends. That wasn't to say she was abandoning her training, tutoring or her role in politics, simply that she didn't let them eat up all her time.

Six months after she had announced her self to the Wizengamot, Athena attempted a Familiar summoning ritual.

_-TBH-_

_#12 Grimmauld Place, the Ritual Room in the Basement. Next to the Dungeon and Torture Room and across from the Potions Lab._

'_Is this really a good idea?'_ Athena thought as she went through the final motions of the summoning ritual, while a good idea in theory she had begun to wonder what her familiar might be.

If she summoned a dragon then she might have a wee problem with the fact that it would be a tad large for the Ritual Room…

And the whole _house_ for that matter.

But it was far too late for that, she had gone through too much trouble at this point to chicken out.

"_Throughout all of creation I call"_ Athena carefully intoned the ancient spell words.

"_With hope in my heart and magic in my soul"_ The words weren't exactly poetic, but the sense of power they held was undeniable. As both Daphne and Michael attempted to make themselves one with the back wall.

"_I call for thee, my Familiar, my chosen"_

"_Come to me! So Mote it Be, So Mote it Be, So Mote it Be!"_

A soundless thunderclap filled the room and smoke billowed out from the Ritual Circle.

_-TBH-_

_Another Dimension_

Three confused villagers all stared at one another as they wondered where the demon had vanished to.

"I vote we get drunk and forget this happened" One of the villagers said

The other two nodded in agreement.

_-TBH-_

_#12 Grimmauld Place, the Ritual Room in the Basement. You know, the place with the Ritual Circle, the spider webs, the decade old bloodstains and the creepy ambiance._

Athena stared with eyes that could be called starry, in front of her was a six year old redhead with startling blue eyes, she had to force herself to not Glomp the poor girl.

The young girl was looking around in confusion, surprise and a hint of relief? Daphne and Michael both wondered why the girl appeared to be relieved to have been summoned.

Then they noticed the hole in her shoulder and they immediately knew, she had been under attack when Athena had summoned her.

Then they noticed the fact that not only was the girl's clothing sizzling where her blood was touching it, but also that the drops of it falling to the floor were melting through it.

Melting through a magically reinforced _Dragon Bone_ floor with wards against everything from simple physical force to the power of a Fay Queen protecting it.

Yeah, that made them nervous.

The fact that Athena wasn't even hurt by the blood that she had touched while examining the wound as Michael and Daphne gaped in astonishment didn't even faze them.

They'd gotten used to the weirdness that followed Athena like an eager puppy looking for snacks.

_-TBH-_

It took several hours of gesturing, funny faces and sheer persistence to find out the girl's name, which was due to the fact that said girl couldn't speak English, but instead spoke a strange language that had similarities to several Oriental languages, with the biggest resemblance being Japanese.

In fact they only found out the girl's name when Athena gave up on the roundabout method of communication they were forced to use and on sheer instinct connected her mind to the girl's.

Athena found out something interesting that day, one that made her wonder just how powerful True Banshees really were.

Apparently she could read Genetic Memories, that is she could learn anything a person knew and what their parents knew at the moment of their conception.

Which in this case included seemingly impossible powers, giant summonable animals, hours upon hours of Shinobi Training… and the previous twenty-eight attempts of the girl's parents to have children.

From both of their point of views.

However this was all washed away when Athena asked a simple question of the young girl whose name was Kaede Uzumaki, or Uzumaki Kaede if you went by the proper order of naming used by her people.

That question was "Would you like to be my daughter?"

Daphne and Michael would later swear that the smile that dawned on young Kaede Uzumaki's face was more brilliant then the sun and more beautiful then the whole night's sky.

The fact that Kaede was screaming yes, yes, yes, repeatedly for at least a solid minute didn't change that observation a bit.

It took only a couple days for the paperwork to clear but before long Kaede Uzumaki had become Kaede Uzumaki Potter-Black, heiress of the Potter-Black line unless Athena had a child later in life or adopted an older child.

As long as she remained Athena's daughter Kaede wouldn't care a single iota.

_-TBH-_

Athena quickly made use of the memories she had gained from Kaede's parents, while the powerful Ninjutsu, subtle Genjutsu and outrageous Taijutsu were out of her reach (mostly) due to the fact that she did not have Chakra. She could still learn some of the more basic Taijutsu forms and Katas as well as almost everything about Kenjutsu or Shuriken and Kunai Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques, I think?) Were possible for Athena as they simply required good or inhuman levels of strength, dexterity, agility and observation all of which she had due to being a True Banshee.

For the next six months it wasn't strange to hear the staccato clack, clack, clack of magically conjured wooden Bokkens clashing as Athena and Kaede trained together in a somewhat twisted form of (adopted)Mother-Daughter bonding. But then no-one ever accused Athena of being normal. Or to see the pair doing strenuous physical workouts with Michael keeping up somewhat and teasing Daphne who surprisingly had little stamina for exercise. Something that hurt a lot more when her little sister could out pace her with ease.

Twisted, genius, beautiful, original, unconventional and devious however were often used to describe her.

Sometimes with curses joining those lovely adjectives. Sometimes with blessings, Athena had a very forceful personality when she wanted something and she was never afraid to hit someone where it hurts (literally and metaphorically) if it got her what she wanted.

_-TBH-_

Near the beginning of summer for 1991 Athena received a letter in response to a inquire she had made several weeks earlier.

_Salutations High Lady Potter-Black_

_We of the American Magical Ministry were surprised to see your request to study under one of our most successful mundane-born witches whose work on ancient Greek Magic and Mythology have awed many of our historians._

_However despite our surprise we were quick to contact the aforementioned witch and ask her if she would like to take you on as an apprentice as you requested._

_She was happy to oblige and we at the American Magical Ministry have thoughtfully prepared an indefinite Visa that will allow you to enter and exit our territory as often as you need to fulfill such an apprenticeship as well as your own duties in the British Ministry._

_Sincerely_

_James Franklin_

_Senior Undersecretary for the American Minister of Magic_

_P.S. The witch you have __requested__ an apprenticeship with had provided contact information in an accompanying letter, at her request I have not mentioned her name in this letter._

Athena quickly read the information and looked over the Visa, she had to get a Passport prepared, but that would be no difficulty.

After all she was a High Lady of the Wizengamot and therefore the red tape that so many applicants cursed would fail to materialize once she made her request, that and she had successfully passed a law that forced the ministry to minimize the amount of red tape they produced to the absolute minimum required.

Something that everyone was not only happy to support but also more then happy to see implemented.

Athena smiled as she read the name of the witch and her address.

She could wait to meet…

_-TBH-_

_Who? Who is Athena meeting? Well give it your best guess, ahead of time I will say that it is not one of the goddesses in disguise, so no hidden Hecate or Athena (the Goddess) in the next chapter (not as Athena's new teacher anyways)._

_Now I will take this time to mention somethings about the story, if you don't want spoilers (weak as they are) or just aren't interested and want to keep it a surprise then skip down to the next slice of Vernon in Hades and the Review replies at the bolded line of text._

_Some of the things I will mention._

_Yes, Athena will go to Hogwarts, but she'll be a part-time professor and not a student. Bonus points to anyone that can guess what she'll be teaching._

_Yes, she has her OWLs or will by the start of the Hogwarts school year, however she will not get her NEWTs for several years._

_Yes, Athena can see what another persons parents knew, but she'll only have small tidbits of knowledge from her own parents, hence her ability with Potions and the Dark Arts. Lily has been mentioned to be a fair hand at Potions (although that is probably Fanon) and James as an Auror would have intimate knowledge of the Dark Arts, usually from them being cast at him, but knowledge none the less._

_Next Chapter, Athena is visiting America to see her new master._

_But what's this, wherever did she pick up a Chibi (mini) blonde girl with gray eyes, a sarcastic punk rocker with a tendency to shock things and a blue eyed blonde haired boy that reflexively flinches whenever Athena looks his way. To her immense amusement._

_To top this all off three brothers square of in honorable battle._

_AKA the three sons of Kronos have a childish brawl and the rest of the gods record it for blackmail and bragging rights._

_**And now for Vernon's first Punishment and then the answers to the reviews.**_

_Although I do know a reviewer or someone who PM'd me suggested this, I can't remember or find who did, so thanks you know who you are. Also the Little Nicky Pineapple scene is priceless and will appear, eventually._

Vernon stared on in horror, above him was an absolutely tantalizing apple that would be the first morsel of food he'd eaten in what felt like months, but every damned time he went to eat it, it would move away. That freak had to be behind this.

As well as the fact that the water he was standing in would move away every time he tried to drink from it.

Which was a failure more due to the fact that he couldn't properly bend his stomach to reach said water.

More freakishness!

But the worst part was the skinny prick that was laughing his head off every time Vernon tried to eat or drink.

_The torture of Tantalus, for Vernon it would be absolute hell. As for some of the other suggestions, they will probably be implemented but in different ways._

_I'm thinking of altering the water torture so that Vernon's head is angled downwards and that the water is replaced with top quality scotch, so that Vernon can smell and feel it, but it doesn't go near his mouth, wouldn't want him to escape his torture by getting stone cold drunk now would we?_

_Now for **Review Answers!**_

_**Raynisia** – Yes, Annabeth will gain magic after being adopted by Athena, spoiler Annabeth will be adopted by Athena!_

_**lucky15371** – Because then Rowling would actually have to have made a real government rather then the puppet one in Canon._

_**Penny is Wise** – Neither, he's more like a likeable uncle that Death adores and is happy to emotionally blackmail from time to time. Thanatos is Death's quirky (and Lazy) father and Persephone her close and beloved auntie._ _**Wishfull-star **– None, Athena is home-schooled, as this chapter has mentioned!_

_**Yukicrewger2** – Keep squirming, I'll always leave you hungering for more chapters and I will try my best to guarantee you get the best I can give._

_**Soul-Speaker** – There is a good chance it'll be fem/slash, with who I'm still deciding and there might be rumblings of a hetero pairing, but aside from a one-night stand Athena (the Banshee) is unlikely to have a romantic relationship with a male. Michael Volkov will not be a possible lover nor will Neville Longbottom or Ronald Weasley._

_**Ranmaleopard** – Yes, Athena can control the Dementors_

_**Loll **– Maybe, at the very least I will say that Luna is definitely a legacy of Apollo._

_Also I would like to thank **Leez** for providing me with top quality reviews that were quick to point out plot holes (although some were placed in intentionally) and giving an honest opinion on the story. I hope you continue the trend with this chapter._ _Also thank you everyone for mentioning where the Cauldron Bottom Regulation came from, it will probably never appear in this story due to Athena's Mary Sueish streamlining of the ministry, but it'll never be forgotten._ _At least until I need a crappy Wizengamot meeting for Athena to attend._

_Dragonsong2795 Out!_

_P.S: Out of interest and sheer morbid curiosity if you had the opportunity to swap genders for a month without any downsides or side effects would you do it? And why or why not?_

_As for me, I would and simply because it would be an interesting and surreal experience._

_I'd like to hear some answers in reviews or PMs also if anyone has a similar question they'd like to pose to me I would be happy to answer. Although any personal details or questions on said details will be ignored and obscured._


	5. Lady Black's Meeting

_**This chapter, I had about half of it ready for nearly two months now, but I'd been hammered with work and was unable to muster up the energy to write for the past few weeks, but out of nowhere inspiration has struck me.**_

_**As I built this chapter up I re-wrote parts of it as they felt off or wrong or just too short. But, the ending, blindsided me. I had no plans to write it, but it seemed to write itself.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, I've added three music prompts for the two pieces of music I was listening to as I wrote the last part of the chapter. I recommend listening to them, they all come from 'The Primes, 4 Hour Epic Music Mix'**_

* * *

_-TBH-_

**Chapter 4**

**The Meeting of Lady Black and the Demigods**

_-TBH-_

_New York, Greater Magical Portkey Terminal E_

Upon appearing from an international Portkey there are several reactions depending on both the power of the passenger and the power and skill of the Witch or Wizard who cast the _Portus_ charm upon said Portkey.

Having not yet begun her training into the creation of Portkeys, Athena Artemis Potter-Black and her retinue had paid for and received a top quality Portkey from one of Magical Britain's most skilled and powerful Portkey enchanters.

Surprisingly said person was in fact Arthur Weasley, he had kept this a secret from his family and even the Magical World at large, simply due to the fact that he was more interested in Mundane technology then magic and the revenue from his highly successful Portkey making hobby helped fund his Mundane obsession.

Athena had handed over thirty Galleons and fourteen current Mundane technical magazines and training manuals to get the Portkey she would be using to travel to America.

Little did she know that the thirty-five Pounds worth of Mundane literature would have covered the costs easily.

Despite what her retinue with the except of Kaede thought, Athena was well aware that she could have saved herself thirty Galleons, but she thought that Arthur deserved this well earned tip for his masterful work.

Now the Question was how did Athena find out Arthur was the secret Portkey enchanter?

Well, Athena and Kaede adopted identical poses of innocence, complete with coordinated and choreographed whistling and innocent circle drawing with their outer feet.

Needless to say no-one with any intelligence brought their little act.

But all this useless but interesting background content boiled down to the fact that Athena and her retinue which includes Daphne, Michael, Astoria and Kaede all touched down at the New York Magical Portkey Terminal E without even the slight whoosh of displaced air that normally accompanied even high level Portkey use.

Much to the amazement and awe of the watching Portkey passengers and Terminal Staff, a quick mention by Athena about the amazing Portkey enchanter that had created their multi-use Magical Britain to Magical USA Portkey would lead to Arthur receiving many commissions in the future and funding his Mundane obsession to a still somewhat healthy level when compared to some of the tech junkies that existed purely in the Mundane World, at the very least he discovered what plugs actually did.

It took less then ten minutes for Athena to make her way to a waiting magically expanded sports car (Athena preferred to travel in style when in the Mundane world) with a chauffeur waiting for them.

The chauffeur had been magically sworn never to reveal anything about his clients and was well known by the high level politicians in American, both Mundane and otherwise.

Which was something Athena liked about America, while they weren't perfect at the very least the Mundane and Magical governments knew about each other and worked together whenever they could to solve problems.

But she was digressing, she had an appointment to think about.

Fifteen minutes later Athena arrived at Central Park, which hid one of fifteen entrances to the American Department of Magical Affairs, New York Branch and was the site of her meeting with America's premier Witch on the subjects of Ancient Magic and Mythology.

Upon meeting the woman Athena was quite impressed. She was a middle aged witch in a light blue dress and simple brown shoes with long brown hair and kind light blue eyes that seemed to shimmer like ripples of light reflected off of a tranquil lake's surface. Next to her was a grinning little boy of about six or seven in a blue t-shirt with worn black shorts with messy black hair and eyes that seemed to shift between emerald and sea green.

Athena walked up slowly to the pair. She then made a simple hand gesture that looked like she was trying to cast _Lumos_ without a wand, it was an old way of identifying other magicals as that was one of the few spells that had identical wand motions in all cultures.

The woman repeated the gesture before giving a slight curtsey "Lady Potter-Black, a pleasure to meet you"

Athena shook her head and replied with "No, the pleasure's all mine. Thank you for agreeing to meet me. I've wanted to meet the foremost expert on Grecian magic and mythology for quite a while. May I just ask one thing first?"

The woman nodded with a slight smile on her face as what Athena assumed was her son ran around chasing butterflies "Of course, what would you like to know?"

Athena smiled gently and said "May I ask your name, your government was hesitant to give it away as you have repeatedly expressed an insistence on anonymity"

The woman blushed softly "Oh, of course. I'm Sally, Sally Jackson and this is my son, Perseus"

Athena raised an eyebrow "After the hero? Well he was one of the few to actually have a good life"

Sally smiled with a hint of mischief in her expression. Athena idly wondered what she found so amusing about her son's name.

_-TBH-_

After a lengthy conversation and an exchange of histories and dates and times for meetings, Athena was even more impressed. Sally Jackson was a woman who despite having a bad hand in life had managed to recover and help herself grow strong.

That and her seven year old son Percy was quite a cutie and Athena had and knew she would have a lot of fun cuddling with him while listening to Sally's lectures, while Sally had a strange combination between a smirk and radiant smile on her face while she watched Athena, Kaede, Astoria, Daphne and Michael all play with her excitable and energetic son.

Athena could only spend two weeks with the Jacksons as while she had an unlimited visa to visit America (Mundane or Magical) she did have responsibilities at home, but before that she wanted to just vacation for a couple of weeks.

That and after two weeks she had to leave before she committed bloody murder on one Gabriel Ugliano, Sally's husband and thankfully not Percy's father.

Athena would never believe that someone as kind and cute as Percy could come from someone as ugly and hateful as Ugliano. Though she did notice that Ugliano's stench covered up a strange smell coming from Percy, one that rather reminded her of the scent of an ocean breeze.

The fact that Sally subtly flinched and then gave her a penetrating look when she mentioned it confirmed it for Athena.

Percy Jackson was no ordinary boy, Magical or otherwise.

But she kept her silence and didn't tell the boy much, except to show him some of her magic one day while Sally was stuck at work and Percy was expelled from school. Something about an accidental chemical reaction in the Science Lab and an explosion…

The shiny eyed look Percy gave her was worth it, but she did tell him to keep it a secret from everyone and like any seven year old he liked the idea of a secret that only he knew (as far as he knew that was)

But Athena put all those issues out of her mind, except the fact that both Kaede and Astoria got along very well with Percy, she didn't know whether she should play the concerned and disapproving parent or the matchmaking mother in regards to the trio.

Daphne was likewise torn, although she knew her mother would try set the trio up together, she always was a sucker for romance especially a childhood romance like she had had with Daphne's father. Even if there were two girls involved.

_-TBH-_

Over the next week Athena toured the United States, she visited a number of landmarks and national parks, now a rational person might point out that one week was not enough time to travel from New York, to Nashville, Chicago, Seattle, Las Vegas, Las Angeles, San Francisco and several other scenic locations like the Hoover Dam and the Grand Canyon.

Said rational person would then get slapped in the back of the head and told that Magic makes rationality it's bitch.

_-TBH-_

_One Week and Two Days Later, Richmond._

Athena didn't exactly know what it was that made her stop in the place known as Richmond, perhaps a touch of the Seers Sight like her mother supposedly possessed according to her journals which Athena had recovered from the Potter Family Vault (Which is why she refused to go out with him until sixth year as she knew he wouldn't grow more mature until he figure out that he would need to be mature in order to date her)

Or maybe it was the fact that Michael's pet barn owl Daedalus (his favorite inventor) was constantly agitated by something as they passed into Richmond.

It was somewhat cool and quite late as Athena walked down the alleyway, behind her Daphne, Michael and Astoria brought up the rear and in front of her Kaede shifted through the numerous shadows looking for threats.

The sudden sound of a trash can lid slamming into the ground put all of the Witches and Kunoichi and Wizard on alert. They quickly spotted the young girl with blonde hair and gray eyes in flannel pajamas as she tried to flee from them while screaming "No more monsters, no more!"

Without even a word Kaede surged ahead to catch the girl.

Kaede quickly caught the girl without even the slightest hint of difficulty.

Athena was next to the pair of younger girls in an instant.

The unknown girl had scratches on her arms and was terrified, Athena slowly took the girl into her arms so as not to startle her and began to sing a somewhat chilling but also comforting song in a voice that made the air itself seem to sing along and the stars cry with awestruck hearts.

Daphne, Michael, Kaede and Astoria were instantly riveted, Athena rarely sang but when she did it was beyond words to describe.

_-TBH-_

_Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still the stars find their way_

_-TBH-_

The young girl slowly stopped shivering, as if her fears and the monsters she screamed about were being banished by Athena's song.

_-TBH-_  
_Awaken from a quiet sleep  
Hear the whispering of the wind  
Awaken as the silence grows  
In the solitude of the night_

_-TBH-_

Slowly the girl began to sway in time to Athena's voice, Kaede was also swaying and softly singing along in her native tongue, which added a sense of mystery to the song as English and Elemental combined in an intricate duet.

_-TBH-__  
Darkness spreads through all the land  
And your weary eyes open silently  
Sunsets have forsaken all  
The most far off horizons_

Nightmares come when shadows grow  
Eyes close and heartbeats slow

_-TBH-_

The girl slowly relaxed completely and almost seemed to melt into Athena's arms. Daphne, Astoria and Michael got ready, they had heard and sung this song with Athena a couple of times before and knew that they would have to echo her at points, if they wanted to keep to that actual lyrics of the song that was.

_-TBH-__  
Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still the stars find their way (find their way)_

_-TBH-_

The girl started to sing along as well, hesitantly but with growing confidence after each word, Athena softly urged her on with every word.

_-TBH-__  
And you can always be strong  
Lift your voice with the first light of dawn_

Dawn's just a heartbeat away  
Hope's just a sunrise away

_-TBH-_

Two teenagers nearby were drawn in by the singing and were standing at the entrance to the alleyway, slowly swaying to the music and starting the long and difficult path to letting go of their anger, frustrations and doubts.

_-TBH-__  
Distant sounds of melodies  
Darting through the night to your heart  
Auroras, mists, and echoes dance  
In the solitude of our life_

Pleading, sighing arias  
Gently grieving in captive misery  
Darkness sings a forlorn song  
Yet our hope can still rise up

Nightmares come when shadows roam  
Lift your voice, lift your hope

Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still the stars find their way (find their way)

And though the night sky's filled with blackness  
Fear not, rise up, call out and take my hand

Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
(Still the stars find their way)

Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
(Still the stars find their way)

And you can always be strong  
Lift your voice with the first light of dawn

Dawn's just a heartbeat away  
Hope's just a sunrise away

_-TBH-_

Athena gracefully ended her song, then without even turning her head asked "Now, who would you two be? I can't imagine your parents would let you roam around this late at night"

_-TBH-_

_Throne Room, Olympus_

Far away from where Athena had sung in the alley, thirteen immortal beings slowly let out sighs.

They had been watching one of the teenagers at the _insistence_ of their ruler and had been surprised by what had happened.

Several of the more emotional among them were slowly dabbing away tears.

These were their individual reactions.

Apollo, the God of the Sun as well as Music and Poetry was stunned to the point of speechlessness, there were no words that even he could think of that would describe the miracle of that song.

Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt as well as Maidens and the Moon was remembering the times her mother or father had sung lullabies to her during her unfortunately short childhood and was fighting back tears.

Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Lust and Beauty was openly crying at the beauty of the song and the singer's voice. She also felt a slight connection to the girl and wondered what her relationship with her was.

Ares, the God of War remained silent, he wasn't too impressed by the singing and wanted action, but even his dull brain could comprehend that this wasn't the time for such things.

Athena, the Goddess of Strategy and Battle Tactics slowly let tears run down her face, she had been watching over her daughter and had seen her struggles, now she was crushed by both relief that someone had found her daughter and jealousy at the look of content on her daughter's face as she was held in another woman's arms.

Demeter, the Goddess of Agriculture and Farming was smiling gently as memories of her raising young Persephone flowed through her brain, she was happy to see that her and her daughter's singing voice had passed to her Granddaughter. Demeter couldn't wait to meet young Athena in person, but she knew that Hades and Persephone deserved to meet her first.

Dionysus, the God of Wine and Inebriation was hiding his tears, he still remembered long ago when his own mother had sung to him to help him sleep and this sweet serenade had reminded him of those long lost days.

Hephaestus, the God of the Forge and Ingenuity was wistfully staring off into space, remembering the times he had wished that his own mother would sing such songs to him.

Hermes, the God of Messengers and Travel was silent as he made sure to engrave the memory of that song into his mind, it was beautiful beyond words and triggered memories of his own mother.

Hera, the Goddess of Marriage and Motherhood was silent as she silently cursed wasted opportunities to sing such songs to her own children, only young Hebe had ever heard her sing lullabies.

Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth and Home smiled to herself, happy that the youngest goddess of Olympus had such a kind and friendly manner. She could feel the young goddesses desire for children of her own and a loving family.

Poseidon, the God of the Ocean was smiling at the song and the young woman who had befriended his son and helped make him laugh with such unrestrained joy. He would help her with smooth sailing if she ever entered his domain.

Zeus, the God of the Skies and Justice was also smiling, he now had hope that his daughter would have a good life, he didn't know why he had such hope. Just that the song he had just listened to had brought it to him.

All of the immortals nodded to one another and continued to watch the events occurring in this unknown alleyway.

_-TBH-_

_The unknown alleyway_

Athena's voice suddenly filling the silence made everyone jump, although to be fair it might also be the fact that even while singing she had been aware of the two teenagers appearance in the alleyway.

Something Kaede looked awestruck at, she was a Kunoichi (in training) and she hadn't even noticed their presence.

Shocked at Athena's sudden question, one of the teenagers, a girl with short spiky hair answered with uncommon honesty "I'm Thalia and this is Luke. Who are you?" Normally Thalia would be a lot more cautious when approaching a stranger but the singing and Athena's ability to sense their presence made her simultaneously let down and raise her guard.

Athena smiled before letting out a small giggle as she stood up with the girl cradled in her arms against her chest (Despite the fact that at 5'2" she was only two feet and one inch taller) "My, my. What manners you have to simply ask me my name in such a manner. But no matter. My name is Athena, Athena Artemis Potter-Black" Athena curtseyed formally even with the young girl cradled in her arms "or as some people call me Lady Potter-Black at your service" Athena then looked down at the girl in her arms "And who might you be? Little one"

The girl stammered with shock "A-Annabeth C-Chase"

Athena gently smiled while concern sparked in her eyes "But where are your parents Annabeth? It is far too late and you are far too under dressed to be out at your age" Athena's eyes snapped up to lock Thalia and Luke in place with a calculating gaze "That goes for you two as well, both of you shouldn't be out this late. But considering the magical weapons you both possess I can imagine there is more to your story"

Thalia gaped at Athena's comments "Y-you can see our weapons?"

Athena calmly raised an eyebrow, silently wondering if the girl was meant to be in a special room somewhere, perhaps with padded walls and a nice white jacket "Yes? It's not hard, especially for a _Witch_ to see through that illusion on them. Well, Miss Ozone?"

Thalia growled at that thinking it an insult "Miss _Ozone_? What do you mean by that!"

Athena then seemed to vanish before her voice appeared by Thalia's left ear "Well it's simple, you smell of Ozone and the Sky. So that is what I called you"

Despite Thalia's fierce denials all of the humans, Demigods, Athena and the Thirteen Immortals would later tease her for the fact that she 'Eeped' before jumping a solid fifteen feet in the air unconsciously aided by her innate Demigoddess abilities.

Luke despite the possible enemy right next to him broke down laughing at Thalia's reaction, as did the rest of the people present.

Which included Annabeth to Thalia's eternal shame.

_-TBH-_

After a few minutes the group was able to stop laughing and they once again began to talk.

Thalia told her life's story and even mentioned the disappearance or death of her brother and the fact that she was the daughter of Zeus.

Athena wasn't all that surprised at the existence of the Greek Gods, especially due to the fact that Hecate was said to have created the Magical World and personally blessed her lines.

Luke was terse and didn't want to say much about his past. Athena walked up to him, whispered in his ear and like magic he started revealing everything about his past, including the fact that he was the son of Hermes.

Annabeth spoke of her father and the monsters and the fact she was the daughter of the goddess Athena.

Something that the witch Athena and her companions quickly made many jokes and cracks about.

Although she did notice that Annabeth didn't seem to mind being called her daughter and as such Athena plotted and planned. Much like her namesake would when facing a problem.

But she had a more pressing problem to deal with.

Like the strange goat man that had been trying to edge closer every second.

"Come out Satyr, I know you are there. You concealing magic is pathetic and I saw right through it" Athena called to the hiding Satyr.

When she received no response she sighed "Kaede, be a dear and go get the nice goat-man would you?" Kaede smiled brightly before vanishing in a blur of speed and Chakra.

Only to reappear a few seconds later with a hogtied and gagged Satyr.

Daphne could help it, she giggled at the look of surprise and betrayal on the Satyr's face, like he'd been betrayed by the world. Considering he'd just been given the drop, hogtied, gagged and dragged out for humiliation by a little girl without even the slightest hint of difficulty, it wasn't surprising.

On an interesting side note, the Olympians were trying and failing to hold in laughter at the look on the Satyr's face.

_-TBH-_

It took several starts for the poor Satyr to stop stammering, but eventually the oddball group of magicals, demigods and one really confused Ninja eventually got the gist of what Grover Underwood, the Satyr, was trying to say.

He was trying to get Thalia, Luke and Annabeth to a special camp for Demigods that was somewhere in the vicinity of New York (At least that's what Athena managed to discern from his stammering)

It took Athena little time to offer her help, she could get them to New York with the Portkeys she had on her for traveling across the US. She'd stick with them to this camp of theirs, it sounded like an interesting place to see.

The group wasted little time preparing to travel, unaware of the trap they would be walking into.

_-TBH-_

"Are you sure it's in this direction?" Thalia asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time (in fact it was the thirteenth)

Athena sighed "He's as sure as he can be Thalia, I can sense it now that we've left the city. There's a lot of magical energy in New York, but once you leave it the place we're heading to up ahead is all that you can sense for miles around" Athena conveniently left out that the only reason she could sense it at all was because it was the only thing strong enough to be detectable over the wash over from New York's magical energies, the city was sitting on at least a dozen different lay-lines and was swamped in both mortal and what felt like divine magical energy.

"Oh" Came Thalia's response, in a tone which indicated that she had no idea what Athena had just said, but was accepting it because she sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

Daphne and Michael on the other hand both nodded as they knew exactly what Athena was talking about as she had helped them learn how to visualize the flows of magic in their mind and overlay what was seen on their physical vision. A skill that would be invaluable if they ever decided to go into a career in warding or cursebreaking.

Grover looked over at Athena with a curious look on his face, he could tell by her emotions that she was keeping something from Thalia but not what it was.

Athena glanced at him and slightly shook her head, Grover got the message that now wasn't the time for him to bring this knowledge up.

Not if they didn't want an annoyed daughter of Zeus bugging them for the rest of the trip on whether or not they actually know where the camp is.

Luke Castellan was hanging back with Michael, the two of them apparently both liked some of the RPGs and FPSs coming out lately and were discussing them between themselves.

Daphne on the other hand was teaching Astoria some of the finer points on etiquette between various members of various levels of nobility within the Wizarding World's Aristocracy, Annabeth and Kaede were listening in intently with Annabeth occasionally asking questions (and Kaede scanning the bushes for Midget Ninjas, attack dogs, hostile magics and everything else an over paranoid bodyguard/Ninja would look for on a walk in rural North America).

**[PostHaste Music – Convergence]**

"_HOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLL_" A loud piercing and unearthly howl sundered the semi-tranquility of the night as the group of teens, pre-teens and children traveled.

"Hellhounds!" Grover squeaked out in terror.

Athena's eyes narrowed, the scent of death was picking up slowly, but steadily "Come on, we can't afford to go slow. Kaede pick up Annabeth and Daphne pick up Astoria. We're going to have to run for it" Athena quickly pulled her wand from its holster and incanted "_Adiutore Ventis Iter_" (Aiding Winds [of] Travel/Journey)

The entire group gasped as they felt like they had only just gotten up from a restful nap, yet at the same time felt ready to run a marathon in the Olympics.

Athena rolled her eyes "What are you waiting for? Run!" The group was knocked out of their surprise by Athena's sudden shout and began to run in the direction the camp was supposed to be.

Athena lagged behind a bit as she cast trapping magics and simple runic traps on every surface she could, they wouldn't last more then an hour, but hopefully they would slow down the advancing monsters out for their blood.

The group quickly found a sign that Grover shouted was the disguise for the camp, they raced past it to reach a hill.

"T-this is it, t-the camp's b-beyond this h-hill" Grover stammered and brayed with fear evident in his eyes. He wasn't enthusiastic of their chances.

Athena felt like slapping the Satyr, she wasn't afraid and she could see on the faces of the others that only Annabeth and Astoria were scared. It made sense, they were unprepared for this kind of thing, while Athena had had her _wonderful_ uncle to help her get over her fears. Michael had been made to face his fears in a Hemlock family tradition once they were old enough to begin schooling. Daphne had been raised in the world of Pureblood Politics and knew many horrible fates that could befall a witch and as such she had no fear of death.

Thalia and Luke on the other hand were teenage Demigods, their blood was singing for them to fight. This _was_ what they lived for, after all.

As they reached the top of the Hill, Athena looked back down and saw the army of monsters surging out of the forest they had just cleared moments ago, she turned to the others and said "Go, I'll hold them off! Go get help"

Kaede looked up at Athena and received a resolute nod in return, she started to run down to the camp with Annabeth on her back. Daphne, Michael and Luke followed moments later.

Thalia turned to Athena and commented "Don't even think about telling me to leave, I'm staying right here with you. Hell, let's make this a competition, the one who kills the most monsters buys the other a meal"

Athena snorted in amusement "Can you even afford a meal for me?"

Thalia grinned back "Well, it's a good thing I'll win, isn't it?"

Athena laughed shortly "Just don't get in my way"

Thalia snorted "Same to you"

With a nod the two teens turned to the army and did the most sensible thing.

Charged forwards with magic and lightning blazing.

Athena quickly launched into long complicated Black Family dueling patterns, Hellhounds, Cyclops, Empousa, Dracanae and various other monsters fell to the hillside with missing limbs, melting organs and burning skins. Each swish, flick and jab of Athena's wand signaled the death of at least one and often more monsters.

Next to her Thalia slew dozens of monsters as they came into range of her spear, even outside said range as she launched lighting bolts from her spear, although it was obvious that it took a toll on her.

Above the battle the three Furies hovered, they could see their master's daughter and refused to take to the field. If one looked carefully they would notice that it was _Athena_ who was attacking the Hellhounds as they ignored her and went for Thalia, as the Hellhounds could also sense their master's daughter upon the field of battle and were too afraid to attack her as they feared their master's wrath.

**[Music Junkies – Rain _or_ Sprint Music – Fog over Rice Fields]**

Soon came the deciding moment however.

Thalia, tired from nearly five minutes of constant fighting, slipped in the blood and dust that littered the hill top. A Cyclops seeing his chance jabbed at the downed daughter of Zeus.

However Athena had spotted this and in a moment of desperation dived in front of the spear and was impaled through the stomach.

To the awestruck horror of Thalia Golden Ichor rained down upon her from the wound, Athena, despite being in excruciating pain, grinned before wiping her wand across the wound, pointing it at the Cyclops and shouting "_Fiendfyre_"

Within seconds the magical fire devoured the Cyclops and under the tremendous willpower of Athena was directed at the Monster army.

Within mere moments the army was consumed by the relentless ravenous flames, Athena then crushed the flames out of existence with her will.

She then turned slightly and smiled at Thalia "Looks like you own me that meal" Then with a slow cinematic motion Athena crashed to the ground like a fallen tree.

Thalia just watched in stunned disbelief, still covered in Golden Ichor, the same Ichor that was now leaking from the wound on the girl she now had tremendous respect for.

Slowly rain began to fall from the sky as Thalia's sorrow was projected onto nature by her powers.

The sound of galloping filled the night and Thalia slowly turned to see a man, no a Centaur with a white coat slowing down next to the group.

The Centaur's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly recovered and started tending to the fallen girl… no, the fallen Goddess.

The Centaur quickly removed the spear and dressed the wound as best he could on the wet and rainy hillside.

He picked the Goddess up and said "Hurry child, we must get her to somewhere warm, she's badly injured" As he ran off towards a building she could barely see, Thalia stumbled to her feet and with a burst of energy ran after the Centaur.

She had to know, who was Athena Artemis Potter-Black and why? Why did she have Golden Ichor as a blood?

Unbeknownst to Thalia, that exact same thought was running through the mind of the twelve Olympians who had observed the battle on the hillside.

There would be questions and the Gods vowed that they would find the answers.

* * *

_**I have no idea where the ending came from as I said before, it just wrote itself as I was listening to the music and it fit so well I am loath to change it.**_

_**But now, Athena's heritage is starting to come to light, the Olympians are on the search and poor Hades, he just watched his daughter take a severe wound for Thalia.**_

_**What affects will this have, on the story, on Athena and also on Thalia?**_

_**I don't know, but I (and I'm sure you as well) can't wait to find out.**_

_**Dragonsong2795**_


	6. Recuperation and Revelations

_Hello everyone, Dragonsong2795 here with the latest chapter of 'The Banshee of Hogwarts – Shadows of Greece'_

_It's not quite the full Five thousand words that I wanted it to be before release, but I felt that any longer a wait wasn't kind after the cliffhanger I left you on last time. This chapter also has a cliffhanger, but one that isn't as... dramatic as the last one._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, many plots are afoot and whispers of Primordials can be heard in the distance. Hogwarts isn't mentioned, yet, but plots and plans from the color-blind Leader of the Light are in motion._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Review answers will be posted at the bottom of the chapter_

_-TBH-_

**Chapter 5**

**Recuperation and Revelations**

"_Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics, or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable"_

_RWBY – White Trailer_

_-TBH-_

"How is she?" The Centaur known as Chiron, the Trainer of Heroes asked.

The two sons and lone daughter of Apollo all sighed, Arianna Smith as the Councilor spoke up "We… aren't sure, she's healing but… She's at the very least an immortal, probably a Goddess, we just don't know enough about how Gods react to healing to judge. Only our father Apollo could tell…"

Before Chiron can speak another voice, masculine, somewhat young but deadly serious interrupted "She'll be okay, as long as she can drink Nectar and is given a small portion of it every hour she'll heal"

The three children of Apollo and Chiron turned to see the aforementioned God of Healing himself standing next to the bandaged Goddess with his hand on her forehead, across from him a teenaged girl is speaking softly to Thalia, who had been right by Athena's side the entire time, the slight silver shimmer announces to the observers that Artemis had followed her twin to Camp Half-Blood and was comforting her distraught half-sister. Around the perimeter of the room three Magicals looked on with anger and distrust in their eyes. Above the head of the bed one Kunoichi is stuck to the wall and stares at her 'mother' with a crying blonde haired, gray eyed Demigoddess in her arms.

Luke Castellan was standing by the door with his hands clenched into fists and Grover next to him with a mix of sorrow and respect on his face.

It should be mentioned the seriousness of the situation as despite Artemis being present in the room the Satyr didn't even acknowledge her, his entire mind focused on the Goddess that he'd traveled with, albeit shortly, to camp and who'd helped him do his duties as a protector.

Everyone was surprised when Apollo continued with "I'm not sure though as I've never treated a Goddess in this situation before" When the entire room stopped and stared at him with disbelief he continued with "She hasn't yet gained her Domains, in essence she is not a full Goddess, but an immature Goddess who has not yet awakened fully, as you might imagine I have never had to heal an immature Goddess"

Artemis frowned at Apollo "How can that be? She's easily the child of two Gods, we can tell that easily by her Ichor and her innate Divine Aura, even if it is dampened" After millennia of listening to Apollo while he talked about what he was doing as he healed both her and her Hunters after disastrous hunts or quests, Artemis knew quite a bit about both mortal and divine physiology.

Apollo smiled softly, happy that he had managed to imbue a portion of his knowledge to Artemis over the years, and responded with "While she is the daughter of two Gods, she has a hint of mortality in her soul, I'd tentatively guess that portions of two Gods chose to incarnate as humans and ended up together. However that makes determining her heritage incredibly difficult as the incarnations of portions of a Gods mentality might make choices that said Gods would not" Apollo scoffed slightly "She could even be my daughter, but the fact that her energy seems to grow as she enters darker areas hints otherwise"

Artemis seemed to pale slightly, yet also excite "Does, does that mean that I could…?"

Apollo shook his head with a slight snort "No, she'd be reacting to your presence if that was so. Mortal incarnation or otherwise, her soul will recognize her parentage"

Chiron coughed softly "While this makes for interesting conversation, what does her state have to do with her healing?"

Apollo coughed with embarrassment visible on his face "Right, so due to her lack of Domains we can't just immerse her in an element of her Domains, as we might end up putting her in an element that will hurt her more"

Thalia having been silent the entire time spoke up "How can she have elements that will hurt her if she doesn't have Domains?"

Apollo nodded slowly as if to indicate that Thalia had made a great counterargument in an intense intellectual debate "While she doesn't have a Domain or elements of her own yet, her parents do and their Domains have an effect on what elements affect her"

Artemis butted in at this "Yes, despite having my own Domains I still gain energy from being high in the air due to my father's Domain" Apollo nodded in agreement, not even bothered by his twin's interruption.

Chiron coughed again, a little more loudly and firmly, he had gotten annoyed at the by-play between the two Gods and the Demigoddess "Will she be okay?" It was obvious that the sight of the injured Goddess on the Infirmary Bed was affecting him, his voice had become more tense and more emotional.

Apollo sighed "At this point, all we can do is pray…" The irony of a God saying they should pray didn't escape anyone.

"Not quite" A croaky voice spoke up.

Daphne pushed off of the wall she was leaning against "Kreacher, why are you here?"

The room turned to see a knobbly short brown being with large eyes and ears standing next to the bed "When the Black Family House Wards were upgraded by Milady not long ago, she added a famous Potter Family Ward that allows recognized family members to have their situations tracked remotely. The Weasley Family has one of these wards I believe, they were given it for aiding the Potters a generation or two ago. I'm still learning from the Potter Family House-Elves"

Michael finally broke his silence and said "So, how can you help her?"

Kreacher snapped his fingers and a potion vial appeared in his hand "Despite her immortal nature, Milady is still affected by certain magical potions, albeit only the ones with mostly beneficial effects and a few of the more potent poisons. A simple healing potion will help, but this is one specialized for healing stomach wounds. It should speed up the healing process"

While Kreacher was speaking Apollo had scanned the potion and commented "I've never seen this type of healing potion before, but it does appear to do what… Kreacher?… Said it does. Do you have a tome or book with more potions like this in it? I may be able to create more powerful versions that'll help Athena heal" Apollo paused for a second before continuing with "It feels weird to be saying that. I rarely ever have to heal the other Athena as she is very good at avoiding injury"

Artemis rolled her eyes "It'll be eternally confusing, especially as both are Goddesses, can you imagine how annoying it'll be to have someone call for Athena and have both answer?" Artemis had relaxed slightly now that there appeared to be some help for the young Goddess.

Daphne, Michael, Thalia, Chiron, Apollo, Arianna and the other two children of Apollo all snorted or snickered in amusement, like Artemis they had all started to calm down now that there was hope for Athena's recovery.

Annabeth was too lost in her fear that her new friend would die and Kaede remained silent by choice. Not that Kaede tended to speak normally anyways, she was a very quiet girl by nature, although she did have a tendency to prank people.

Something Daphne, Michael and Athena had all cursed loudly about at one point or another.

_-TBH-_

As the collective group of Magicals, Demigods, Gods and one Centaur all worried over Athena's health and well being, the Goddess in question was dreaming, or rather having a nightmare.

She stood before a pit, once that was so vast an ocean could easily fit within it's boundaries and so deep that normal beings could not even see the bottom of it.

Athena's dark nature allowed her to see through the darkness and to see the horrors that lay at the bottom.

Tartarus.

A Primordial God and the divine prison for the beings of great evil and malice. She could feel his presence watching her, it seemed... pleased, something about her made the Primordial happy, Athena was afraid to find out what that was, yet at the same time her curious nature made her desire to discover what the Primordial wanted from her.

Before Athena could do anything however a voice spoke up in an ancient tongue that her mind grasped with ease _"So, the hidden one approaches me? Divine, yet Profane. Dead, yet alive. Mortal, but Immortal. Will you help me from my unjust prison little one?"_

Athena's very soul hummed with energy as that question was asked, it was more then an ordinary question, there was something _Profound _about it.

On one hand she had no reason to believe the being, but upon another she had no reason to disbelieve it either.

So she asked "Who, are you who claims to be falsely imprisoned?" the very air, no space around her thrummed with energy. Some being or beings were watching her as she stood next to the pit.

The voice seemed amused _"Does it really matter?_" Normally Athena would simply shake her head and agree that no it did not matter at all, normally. But she had caught something, a hint, a hint of fear and of dark malicious amusement.

This was no falsely imprisoned being.

Athena confidently strode towards the pit, she drew her wand which almost seemed to shimmer with dark energy.

The being in the pit seemed to pulse with excitement and the various beings around her including Tartarus all seemed to be on edge.

Athena pointed her right hand downwards into the pit with her wand raised and incanted "_Incarcerate_" in a language that sounded so ancient and powerful that she idly wondered where it had come from, as she had never learned how to speak it.

The being in the pit roared in anger and hatred as potent magical energy surged downwards, empowering it's binds and making them stronger and more resistant to damage.

"I despise liars, your voice carried to me all the truth I needed to know. The bindings that now hold you should be very difficult to break, at least I hope they will be" Athena's angry voice carried down into the pit. She hated liars and those that thought they could gain by another's suffering.

The auras of the various beings around her shifted to the point where they seemed _congratulatory_, Athena wondered '_Was this a test of some sort?'_

The being in the pit let out one last enraged cry "_Damnation be upon you! Young Goddess you have made an enemy today. I, Kronus, Lord of the Titans and Titan Lord of Time, Justice and the Harvest will hunt you down until you have faded from this world" _An inhumanly_ massive_ amount of power surged upwards from the pit filled with pure rage and hatred.

Athena merely stepped back from the pit, casting multiple anchored shield spells around herself to protect herself from any influences that the Titan Lord or his aura may cast upon her.

Athena's eyes widened suddenly as a presence, no two presences appear behind her.

She spun on the spot only to gape in surprise.

The man and woman she had seen with Lady Death, they were standing there looking at her with a mix of fear and love in their expressions.

Athena swallowed silently "Is this truly a dream then?"

The man chuckled softly, whether at her expression or question was impossible to determine "Yes, and no" Athena glared at him for the word play, then the woman beside him slapped him in the shoulder. He still chuckled softly but answered with "Yes, you are dreaming. But what is happening is real, your spirit is here now while your body heals from the injury. It is no surprise that you are here, at the main entrance to Tartarus. This is where Gods and Goddesses that are mortally injured go while their divine forms regenerate, which is a bit strange now that I stop and think about it"

Athena frowned in disbelief "But I'm not a Goddess!" Yet even as she said that something in her felt off, like she wasn't telling the truth.

The woman smiled sadly before walking over and cupping her hand to Athena's right cheek "Yes, yes you are. You are a Goddess and more importantly to me, you are my Daughter"

Athena almost staggered back with surprise and she spoke with a quiver in her voice "You. You are my mother?" Fear welled up within Athena's soul, here was her mother, would she love her? Would she hate her? Would she accept what she now was?

The woman nodded sadly "Yes, Yes I am. I wish that I could have had a loving life with you. I wish that things had not gone the way they did. My name is Persephone, Goddess of Springtime. Although you have probably heard of my incarnation Lily Potter nee Evans" Persephone gently pulled her youngest daughter into a light hug.

Athena simply nodded in her mother's arms, the shock of meeting her mother truly had overwhelmed her ability to talk.

The man walked up and gently hugged both Athena and Persephone "And I am Hades, God of the Underworld. Although you may know of me as James Potter, Heir to the Potters, Marauder and prankster, but most importantly your father. I wish that monster had not done what he did. I was so looking forwards to be there when you graduated from Hogwarts, most likely at the top of the class like your mother" Athena didn't just nod this time, she hugged back.

She had always hoped and dreamed of meeting her parents, even though she knew that they were dead.

But as always the reality was not the same as a dream.

In this case, it was much, much better.

Persephone giggled softly as she listened, despite what he might appear like to others, to those he loved Hades was the kindest soul you could ever hope to meet. He was just unfortunately tainted with the association of Death and the Underworld in all her millennia of life, she had never regretted being married to him despite their rocky start.

Hades smiled without care, he had finally been able to hug his daughter for the first time in nearly a decade. He had spent millennia with various children of his, only Melinoe was his child with Persephone, something that he still felt shame over.

After several minutes of their warm embrace Athena pulled back and asked the question that she had to ask "Why? Why didn't you protect me?" The slight tears that began to run down her cheeks showed her true emotional state. Athena's tightly controlled emotional armor was cracking under the strain, here was her parents, but also there was a feeling of abandonment.

Hades sighed, his entire demeanor changed. Before he had been overjoyed to see his daughter and to be in contact with her, now however it looked like the weight of the world had fallen upon his shoulders. Persephone paled and looked like she had aged millennia in just mere moments.

Hades gently pulled Athena's head up so that her gaze met his and said "It is an unfortunate fact that when Incarnated Aspects of a God or Goddesses personality are slain often the most reason memories are lost. We are immortal and as such we fear the threat of death more then mortals would. Our minds block away those fearful moments, often the lives of Incarnations are forgotten completely. It was only upon meeting your spirit when you... passed beyond for the first time that we remembered" Hades stopped for a moment and Athena's eyes widened as tears of shadow slowly flowed down his cheeks "Trust me Athena Artemis Potter-Black, My Daughter. Nothing in my entire immortal life was as painful or terrifying as finding out I had forgotten you, that I had let you suffer under that _Thing._ I have no words in any language that can adequately convey the sorrow and heartache I felt when I found out. But, more then that, no words can hold the infinite depths of love that I have felt for both you and every child I have sired, whether legitimately or regretfully with mortal women whose personalities sang to me while I was alone"

Hades then switched to Ancient Greek and spoke the words that he had held in his heart since he had remembered his youngest daughter's birth "_I swear to you Athena, on every inch of my soul, on every stone and soul I claim dominion over, on every precious metal and priceless gem I own, on the mighty Styx and most importantly on my love for my children and my wife. I would NEVER have abandoned you, even if it meant that I had to sacrifice my power, my domain and even my immortality. For such things would be worthless to me if I couldn't even look after each and every single child I have ever sired. You, my other children and my beloved wife, you are all my greatest treasures. More then anything else I have ever laid claim to and worth more then even my immortality and life itself_"

Persephone strongly hugged Hades from behind and from the right side of him where she maneuvered her head around to face her daughter said "And don't doubt that for one second I would hesitate to swear the exact same oath. You and Melinoe are my greatest treasures in this world, ones that I would not give up for anything, even my own life" Persephone released Hades and then slowly moved around to where she could look Athena in the eye as well "You were not abandoned by choice and if I have any say in it, you never will be. You are my Daughter Athena, and I am sorry, beyond what any words can say, that I was not there for you while you were growing up. Never ever doubt that I would have come for you if I could, not even my father could stop me from trying"

Athena couldn't stop the tears that ran down her face, but they were no longer tears of sorrow, but instead tears of joy. She had regained something that she should never have lost. The love of her mother and father and the knowledge that it would never leave her, that it would be with her all her life, without condition and without judgment. Her tears ran down faster, but the brilliant, bright smile that broke out from her almost seemed to light up the whole Underworld with the joy that it held. Throughout the Underworld spirits of all types both mortal and divine paused as they felt the joyous energies flowing through their home.

_-TBH-_

From the distant Hearth of Olympus, Hestia smiled gently at the scene of joyous reunion that was filling her domain with more power then it had received in many years. For the first time in millennia, it seemed that her family finally had the chance to move forwards and keep growing.

_-TBH-_

In the Infirmary of Camp Half-Blood a certain young goddess stirred slowly, the entire room around her jumping into action as the young girl woke from her slumber. Kaede moved like the wind and was on the bed to Athena's right before anyone could blink.

Athena slowly opened her eyes and when she saw her adopted daughter's tears she smiled "It's okay Kaede, I'm not going to leave you alone again. I'll be here for quite a while"

Then she looked over the rest of the room that was looking at her in shock, no, not at her. But rather at the symbols that were floating over her head.

Athena looked up to see the Helm of Hades superimposed over a glorious bouquet of Springtime flowers.

She looked down at the shocked faces of the room, except for one. The Centaur present walked forwards and bowed softly "Greetings, Daughter of Hades, Lord of the Underworld and all that dwells beneath the Earth and of Persephone, Lady of the Underworld and of the bountiful season of Spring. I welcome you to Camp Half-Blood, I am Chiron"

Still a little shocked from all the revelations that had been sent her way, all Athena could say was "Oh"

_-TBH-_

_This chapter was unbelievably difficult to write, I have been both fortunate and unfortunate to suffer abandonment from one parent, but an incredible love and loyalty from the other. Writing the core of this chapter was difficult because of this because I found it very difficult to not lose myself in it and frequently had to walk away so I could maintain my composure._

_Now onto the Review Answers, in order from most recent to just after the last chapter was posted._

_**Elfin69:** Dumbledore isn't truly manipulative in this story, he simply thinks that what he believes is best for people is. He didn't want Athena to have to shoulder the burdens of a High Lady till she had nearly finished Hogwarts._

_**Charlyn Rose:** I'm not going to write a Reading Story, simply because of two reasons. A. It's a little too early in this story for one to be written that would actually have enough material to be worth it and B. as the Author I would have terrible time separating the actual plot lines from the dozens or even hundreds of incomplete plot ideas that were drafted for this story. If any readers would like to attempt a Reading Story, they have my blessing and permission to do so, however such stories can be and often are listed as violations to the Rules of Publishing on Fanfiction dot net and as such can be pulled down, so I recommend against doing so, I love those kinds of stories but not enough to see others lose accounts over them._

_**amerdism:** I may have already responded in a PM, but Athena Artemis is the actual name given at birth, the Incarnations of Hades and Persephone remembered a slight link to Greek Mythology and hoped that their daughter would receive some of Athena's Wisdom and Artemis' cunning. Interesting side note, Hestia and Demeter were also considered for middle names and Hermes Apollo Potter would have been the name for a male child. I may make an Omake about that later._

_**Guest:** I assume you meant to write 'more' and here it is!_

_**KlausMikelson:** Here's the update, hope you enjoyed it!_

_**Cj:** I'm aware, but thank you for bringing it up. It may appear as a side note as Athena is leaving a Wizengamot meeting, I doubt that they need the High Lady Potter-Black for such a mundane thing._

_**Deathgeonous: (**The following line is best read in an educated British accent for total enjoyment) Dear Mister Kettle, the Pot would like to remind you that we are both black. _

_Seriously though, I'm still waiting for updates on several of your stories that I have enjoyed, I've managed to put this out in record time (for me anyway) so I hope that one day I'll see an update on some of your stories._

_**917brat:** I will endeavor to continue this story till it's completion, however my working hours mean that you are likely to endure longer waiting times as I am often exhausted from working long hours and have no desire or inspiration to write after an 8 ½ to 9 hour shift working in a restaurant._

_**Guest:** While funny, I don't think that Thalia is Athena (Younger)'s type. However the reactions of both Zeus and Hades would be pretty funny, maybe as a meaningless Omake._

_**Alex2909:** Wonder no more, here's the story._

_**Child of Music and Inspiration:** No, I'm pretty sure I put the copyright information in one of my Author Notes, but the lullaby is called 'Fear not this Night' and it was written and composed by Jeremy Soule, it is part of the soundtrack for Guild Wars 2._

_**Nyx Eryn:** Done!_

_**Ultima-owner:** Thank you and thank you for all of your recommendations._

_**Yukicrewger2:** I've not heard of that song, but I may have to check it out. If you'd like to hear the original song music (And I highly recommend doing so) simply put 'Fear not this Night' into either Youtube or any Search Engine of your choice._

_**Wishfull-Star:** Another chapter to go for that, but you'll get to see how Athena ends up at Hogwarts in the next chapter as well._

_**Lilmacmayer:** Thank you so much for your review, it really helps to see how my stories are being received. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the future ones yet to come._

_**Raynisia:** Not nearly all of her power though, I'm almost gleeful for when I get to write one of the absolutely one-sided fights I have planned. Athena Vs. Ares anyone?_

_**StrongGuy159: **Done!_

_**Darkworkangel:** Here it is, but as always, more is to come._

_That's all the reviews as to the date I had finished writing this chapter, which is the Ninth of September at 12:23 AM Australian Central Time._

_Unfortunately I keep getting server errors when I try to get into my account so it may be posted some time afterwards._

_In the meantime I have more story to write while hyped up on cheap coffee and the joy of being on holiday for the first time in seven months._

_Dragonsong2795 Out!._

_P.S: Who noticed that I finally changed my Pen-name to have a Capital letter at the start?_


	7. Daughter of the Springtime Shadows

**This is probably one of the shortest waits between chapters, but I've been inspired lately to work on this story. My muse has started to stare longingly at Highschool DxD however so either some of that story will start to intrude on this one or I'll start or continue working on a Highschool DxD story.**

**Now this chapter is somewhat longer than usual and it's a fair amount of exposition and explanation. Now the Olympians (except Apollo and Artemis) will only make a small appearance in this chapter, they'll become more prominent when the PJO arcs begin and Athena rises to Adulthood and full Divinity.**

**Now as a warning some might think that I'm shipping Athena (Potter-Black) and Apollo in this chapter, that answer is no. I'm only setting the foundations for a future possibility, Apollo is an interesting character that is often used for slapstick comedy in PJO fan-fictions, in this one while he'll still be a lovable jokester he'll also have a serious (hold the puns please) side.**

**This chapter also marks the beginning of the Philosopher's stone Arc and the first part of the Harry Potter stories.**

_-TBH-_

**Act 2: Halcyon Days**

**Chapter 6**

**Daughter of the Springtime Shadows**

_-TBH-_

"Oh"

The entire room watched on in amazement as the young Goddess' face shifted from shocked surprise to almost radiant joy from that one act.

Athena finally had a confirmation, she finally had proof that not only were her parents actually immortals, but that they loved her and wanted the world to know it.

The resulting joy was almost strange to observe if one was a deity, while asleep or unconscious a God or Goddess' aura is almost unremarkable, you would not be able to tell the greatest of the Olympians from the weakest of all Gods or Goddess. However upon awakening that is a completely different story, the act of awakening opens a God or Goddess to their domain, in a way it can be likened to watching a blank canvas become a masterpiece, with each brush and stroke representing a portion of the deities' soul. It was this aura that made looking at an immortal's true form impossible for mortals, a mortal mind simply couldn't handle the entirety of an immortals being being shown to it in all its glory... and all it's horror.

Athena's aura was unique at best, it was a combination of the bountiful nature of springtime and the solemn duty of the Underworld. When she allowed the joy of her reunion with her parents to flow through her it felt like simultaneously standing in a meadow with all the glory of springtime growing around you and at the same time being at the funeral of someone who had lived a full and happy life and was leaving this world bound for Elysium. A unique combination of joyous energy and solemn serenity, that was strangely uplifting.

To Artemis it was a heady mix, almost as intoxicating as Dionysus' brews due to her connection to the wild and thus both the bounty of springtime and the silence of the Underworld. Artemis was almost drunk on the energy of young Athena's joy.

To Apollo it was like looking in a strange mirror, Artemis was his opposite in one way and this girl was it in another. While he was the combination of the cleansing power of healing, the unfettered power of prophecy and truth and the relentless power of the sun all bound together with the harmonious serenade of the arts holding it together.

Younger Athena (He'd have to come up with a nickname for her) was a unique and intriguing mix of the bountiful power of springtime, the illuminating truth of death and the inescapable pull of the Underworld, held together in harmony by an arcane energy that reminded him of Hecate.

For Apollo it was a curious mixture of intrigue and desire, he was seriously contemplating courting this young Goddess (Once she was of age) and perhaps swearing vows with her. Which was a major decision for the normal reckless God of Truth and as the God of Truth Apollo could no more break an oath or vow then tell a lie, for what was an oath or vow but a truth sworn to by the oath-bound.

For Apollo to even contemplate the idea of marriage meant that the person was special indeed, only poor Daphne and Hestia had ever garnered such a reaction out of him and for similar reasons, they were unique gems in this world, like his sister.

And in the deep, dark, private depths of his own mind Apollo admitted that if Artemis wasn't his full blood sister he may have been tempted to court her as well, but unlike his father he had lines he would not cross.

For the rest of the room the aura felt like it held immense power and yet only peaceful serene energy flowed from it, dancing around the Campers and Wizards while awakening memories and emotions thought lost to their owners.

Chiron gently blinked away tears as memories of past students rose up out of the depths and yet despite them having passed only he knew that they were at peace in one way or another.

Kaede smiled happily as she nuzzled into Athena's side, happy with her Kaa-san's presence, behind Kaede two spirits could briefly be seen but for a moment, a redheaded woman and a blonde man, both were smiling at the look of happiness on their daughter's face.

Annabeth smiled softly as she sat on the bed next to Kaede, dim almost forgotten memories of her mother's touch and joy upon her birth and the sorrow of having to give her up could be felt.

Daphne and Astoria both smiled joyously at their friend and mistress' ecstatic expression, they knew how much having the love of a parent could affect someone.

Michael smiled gently with thoughts of his family filling his head, he couldn't wait to be reunited with his parents and his younger twin sisters, when they returned to England.

Thalia just gazed off into the distance as memories of playing with her younger brother and of times when her mother was a very different woman who loved her without care. Almost gently a tear worked it's way out of her left eye to roll softly down her cheek, the hard rebellious nature she had formed to protect herself from the misfortunes of her life slowly began to break and her desires to just be a carefree, happy child again came to the forefront of her mind once more.

Luke looked down at his hands in almost disgust, he felt horrible for what he had done, leaving his mother alone without even the slight hope that his presence had brought to her in her cursed state. He began to sob softly in the corner, the healing that Athena's song had begun was nearing it's completion with the feel of her radiant joy flowing through him. Luke made a vow softly to help his mother, and perhaps to begin mending bridges with his father.

And slowly but surely the weave of Fate's design began to change.

The three children of Apollo smiled happily, they could feel it now. The joy their father had at their birth, the sense of his watching over them, helping them when they were alone and afraid. The warm breeze that kept the monsters under the bed and within the closet away.

They briefly glanced at their father only to see his smiling gaze upon them and they knew that it was only because of the ancient laws that he was not present every opportunity he could get.

However despite the aura of peace and happiness that pervaded throughout the room there were still questions to be answered and revelations to be revealed. But before anyone could do or say anything a snowy white barn owl flew in through window that was left open to catch the morning breeze, while carrying a package with a letter attached that should have been far too large for it to be able to even fly with, yet without even the slightest hint of difficulty doing so.

Athena quickly raised her right arm while curling her hand to create a perch and the owl dropped the package on her lap before flying over to her outstretched arm perching on the offered hand "Hedwig, I'm sorry girl, I had forgotten that you would have felt it" Hedwig flared out her wings and almost seemed to glare at Athena "It's alright girl, I may have been injured, but I found out about my parents, that was worth every bit of pain I went through" Hedwig closed her wings softly before hopping over to Athena's shoulder and nuzzling against her head. Several of the watchers were silently cooing over the cuteness of the situation.

_-TBH-_

To say the Olympians had been surprised when Athena's parentage had been announced would be a monumental understatement.

However despite that the council quickly sorted itself out and began to plan a legendary party to welcome the new Goddess, now many would believe that Zeus would go into some sort of paranoid rant over the presence of a new Goddess, one that was not only at Olympian levels of power, but also a daughter of Hades.

However they would forget that while Zeus is paranoid about the possibility of his children taking over, he was more excited to become a grand-father. That joy was counted by his plans to call up Hades and Persephone for a party to celebrate (if somewhat late) the birth of their daughter.

Next to him Hera was almost as excited, while some would presume that she was annoyed at the birth of Persephone and the infidelity that was the cause of it, they forgot or were unaware that Hera did love her sisters immensely and with Demeter's permission had adopted young Persephone as a sort of 'Godmother' (Pun intended) She had treated the young girl as a daughter and had come to see her as a pseudo-daughter, so she was just as excited about her new 'grand-child'

Demeter was uncharacteristically bouncing around in her throne like a kid hyped up on sugar, then again she was the same when Melinoe was born as well. She loved her grand-child and was not afraid to show it, something Melinoe had come to appreciate over the centuries. Besides, everyone knows that grandma's make the best cookies.

She had been kind enough to let Persephone remain with Hades after the discovery of Athena, she knew that her brother would need the support and was happy to see it was working out so well.

Hestia smiled softly from her place at the Hearth, she had come to enjoy watching over the youngest Goddess and wondered when it would be appropriate to meet with her.

Hermes was rapidly texting and emailing all the immortals to put the word out about the new Goddess.

Aphrodite was watching pensively at the young Goddess, from what she could see the girl had a liking for darker colors and long dresses with beautiful designs running down them. She smiled to herself and thought that she might have to have a Girls Day Out with the young Goddess... and also find out the name and address of her tailor, those dresses were amazing.

Ares idly wondered how the new girl would do in a fight and what her views on fighting were.

Athena didn't know whether or not to be insulted or complimented by the fact that the youngest Goddess was named after her, when Hedwig had come in she couldn't hold off a smile at how the young Goddess interacted with her pet... no her familiar, she could recognize a magical owl anywhere.

Poseidon lazed back on his throne without much care, he had already made up his mind on this young... no on his niece, he liked her. End of story. He hoped that she would keep visiting Sally and Percy. He did pause and reflect on the two nice things that were happening right now, first Zeus was trying and failing to hold back his grand-paternal pride over his newly discovered (immortal) grand-child which was quite amusing to watch and secondly, for the first time in millennia someone had managed to pull the colossus sized stick out of Athena's ass and make her smile. Poseidon grinned maniacally for a split-second, he wondered if it was time for him to pull out _that_ album.

While the mortals may believe that Athena was born fully grown from Zeus' head, he knew better. She was born a babe like any other, he knew because he was the pseudo-midwife to that birth. Ironically he was also the first thing she saw and the one she bugged the most as a kid.

It made him doubly happy that Apollo had taught him the trick for committing memories to photos. He was just waiting for a good reason to pull out the embarrassing baby photos that he had saved, of all his nieces and nephews.

Hephaestus was interested to see what young Athena's domains were, after all he would likely be the one to create her divine symbol once she was ready to receive it.

Now as the Olympians planned and began to celebrate let us return to young Athena's letter.

_-TBH-_

Athena quickly pulled the letter off of the package once she had finished her little snuggle with Hedwig, she was hoping to avoid the inevitable interrogation for a short while.

It was written in a beautiful cursive style that made her wonder how long the writer had spent making sure that each letter was absolutely perfect, she could tell that no magic had been used in the writing aside from drying the ink.

_-TBH-_

_Lady Athena Artemis Potter-Black_

_I would first like to apologize for my reaction to your claiming of your titles and emancipation, I was caught off guard and thought that someone your age didn't deserve to be burdened with the weight of adult choices, I now know that I was doing you an extreme disservice and that you are more then capable of holding your titles._

_I am Albus Dumbledore._

_I would like to formally invite you to a meeting, the location and time can be set by yourself, I just request that it is at least a fortnight before September First as I wish to speak to you regarding Hogwarts._

_As a gesture of my goodwill I am not only returning an item given to me by your father, but also a rare tome on Runic Arrays, I have heard mention that you wish to pursue advanced training in Ancient Runes and hope that it will help you in your learning._

_With kind regards_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_-TBH-_

Athena quickly pulled out the cloak that Dumbledore had sent her, only to be confused by the strange cloak that she discovered. It was even more shocking when the cloak seemed to shift and transformed into a hooded black over cloak with silver trimmings and embellishments covering it, creating a picture of a majestic old oak tree by a river on the back.

Athena pulled it around herself only to hear gasps of surprise.

"Athena, where did you go?" Daphne's surprised voice rang out.

"Go? I didn't go anywhere, I'm right here" Athena answered with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"No, you're definitely not there anymore" Michael's bemused voice commented.

"_Mama, __you're there, but not there_" Kaede stated in her native tongue.

Suddenly Athena reappeared with the cloak draped over her shoulders, she was looking down at it in interest "An invisibility cloak"

Daphne shook her head "No, there's no way that's an ordinary invisibility cloak, they don't work like that. They fade you away slowly as the magic adjusts to the user, with your insanely high magical resistance they would just fail"

Athena looked surprised at that "Okay, first how do you know that? And second, what do you mean '_insanely'_ high magical resistance?"

Daphne shrugged in response to Athena's first question "I'm a Greengrass, part of our heritage is the creation of magical artifacts like Invisibility Cloaks or Racing Brooms, we're about as good as the Macmillans or the Moons, but nowhere near the legendary skill of the Potters" Athena blinked in surprise at her family being called legendary craftsmen, Daphne waited a second to let Athena get a grasp on her surprise and then charged onwards "And for the second question, do you have any idea how many Wards or magical artifacts fail in just your presence? After you entered the Ministry for the first time my father received an urgent request to recharge and recalibrate _Every Single Offensive_ Ward in the Ministry. The Department of Mysteries was incredibly angry, surprised and terrified that **all** of their Ward arrays exploded as they tried to get a lock on you to determine your intent" Daphne paused to take a single deep breath to calm herself, as her voice had risen slowly as she had been talking, before continuing "Athena, the amount of magic you produce is beyond any other witch or wizard. The world around you seems almost unable to comprehend your existence, yet at the same time seems more in sync with you then any other being known by magic. This paradox makes it simply impossible for most magics to affect you, to be utterly honest I'm surprised the Killing Curse even scratched you" The whole room had stopped to listen to Daphne's rant.

Athena's jaw was hanging around her chest, before she slowly closed it "Just how powerful am I?" Athena asked with hints of awe and fear in her voice.

Daphne sighed "You are a Goddess, daughter of two Gods. That alone means that you are beyond every witch and wizard by a large measure, but to add to that impossibility you are also descendent, heir and Head of Houses Potter and Black, both of which are known for their inhumanly large magical reserves and abilities. In theory you are most likely approaching Archmagus to the multiple of twenty-four power levels"

Daphne stopped to let the gravity of what she said fall upon her audience, only to notice that they all looked utterly confused with the exception of Athena who was overawed.

Michael spoke up at this point "Daphne, I'm probably speaking for most people here, but... what is an Archmagus, I mean, I've heard of Archmages, Mages, Magus, Sorcerers and Sorceresses, even Priest levels of power"

Unexpectedly Athena responded to the question "Archmagus is a theoretical power level, The official levels are in order from least magical to most: Muggle/Mundane, Squib, Base Witch/Wizard, High Witch/Wizard, Magical Beings, Mages, Grand Magical Beings, Archmages, Sorcerers/Sorceresses, Phantasmal Beings (Also a Theory) and then Archmagus. To put it in perspective, an Archmagus is supposed to be on equal level to a Minor God of a Major Pantheon, or perhaps a better way to portray the power differences is that Dumbledore and Voldemort both weigh in at around Mage levels of power, Merlin on the other hand was a Archmage, while his rival Morganna was a Sorceress" Athena finished with a sigh.

Apollo interjected at this point "While I know this is all a distraction to allow you to come to terms with everything, I'll just ask, if Morganna was so powerful, why was she equal to Merlin? Wouldn't she simply overwhelm him with power?" Athena slowly smiled guiltily at her simplistic plan being outed.

Michael nodded "Normally you would be right, but Morganna was less skilled then Merlin, for the cost of one of her spells he could cast six or seven of the exact same spell at the same or stronger levels of power. To put it simply, it doesn't matter how much magical power you have, in the world of Magic brains will always beat brawn... metaphorically. If you were to actually attack a wizard physically I would imagine that most would lose, badly"

Athena however shook her head in disagreement which gained the attention of the entire room "The biggest problem with that statement Michael is that you are thinking in only modern Wizarding power levels. If I was to use my power at full it would crush any modern Magic user no matter how skilled, it would be akin to a God striking a mortal martial artist at full power, yes the martial artist can redirect the force of a blow, but when that blow is so powerful that it breaks their limbs simply from the attempt to redirect the blow then the ability to do so is useless"

Apollo snickered at that.

Artemis quirked her eyebrow at her twin and asked "What are you finding so amusing Apollo?"

Apollo grinned widely "It's simple Lil' Sis, the example that Lil' Thena here gave was pretty appropriate when you think about it"

Artemis narrowed her eyes "Do not call me that, I am older"

Before Apollo could retaliate Athena interjected with "Don't worry Lady Artemis, there is always hope that your _younger_ brother will grow out of that stage, maybe he'll even be able to understand basic maths as well" Athena didn't care if her friends shortened her name as they were her friends, but she was wary of a God doing so, especially a God of Greece who were known for their... desires.

Now some people may wonder as to how Athena figured out that Apollo was actually Apollo and not named after a God like she was and the answer is actually quite simple.

Like Apollo and Artemis (and all Gods) Athena could sense aspects of a Gods nature and to her knowledge only one God in Greek Mythology (or was that history?) had the combination of what felt like the Sun, Healing, Music and a nebulous feeling of the future. Through this simple piece of knowledge she was easily able to figure out who Artemis was as well, simply due to their immense similarities (They might be called opposites but were actually very similar to one another).

Artemis smiled brightly at Athena "You are right, perhaps he will grow up one day"

Apollo despite being a little let down at how quickly his sister agreed to what Thena said (Which also made him feel a little sad) quickly jumped in with a little line and act he had been just waiting for the opportunity to use, so he quickly teared up and cried "Wah, Big Sis is so mean to me" While the cuteness factor was lost, especially as the line was meant to be used by a smaller individual of around age ten to thirteen and preferably female, the sheer unexpectedness of it combined with Apollo's quite masterful acting made it a potent combination.

Artemis actually had to restrain herself from hugging her brother, she _knew_ he wasn't as hurt as he was acting, but Great Zeus was he good at acting.

Athena on the other hand, decided to go along with the act, even though it would put her in physical contact with Apollo, which she was loath to do simply because of the reputation of Greek Gods. She reasoned that they would wait until she actually went through Puberty before trying anything.

So she reached out to Apollo, who was standing to her right from where he had been scanning her earlier and pulled him into a strange half crouch and half hug before patting him on the back while murmuring "There, there. It'll be alright"

After a few moments of this Athena sighed and asked "Now, I have to ask. What's going to happen now?" **(A/N: So tempted to end it here!)**

Apollo sighed happily for a moment in Athena's hug before answering "Well, for now probably nothing. You are technically considered as a claimed Demigoddess until you turn sixteen due to the way you were born, There'll probably be a party on Olympus which you'll be invited to, I'd recommend going to as it will be your 'introduction' to the immortals residing their. Your Mother and Father will probably also do something similar for the Underworld and perhaps Poseidon will as well, more for the reason to party then out of any obligation I would imagine. You'll get to live your life as you wish until you turn sixteen" Apollo paused then to allow Athena a moment to think.

Athena did mull over that explanation for a moment before she asked the obvious question "What happens when I turn Sixteen?"

Apollo smiled brightly "When you turn sixteen your Domains will be formally announced, even though you already possess some of them and you'll be inducted into one or more of the three realms. You are already a Princess of the Underworld and Heiress to one the Olympians, in this case your grandmother Demeter. You may be offered a title for Atlantis by Poseidon so that you're not biased against him, it would probably be more formality then anything else, as well as another reason to party. However this will also mean that you'll be bound by the ancient laws of the Council and required to limit your connection to the mortal realm" Athena froze up at that, would she have to abandon her friends?

Apollo sensed and felt her stiffen so he continued with "But seeing as you are already doing that as part of a semi-mythical realm under the purview of the Titaness Hecate, there will be few problems for you to contend with. Now that is out of the way, may I ask what that letter was about and your little Cloak that reeks of Death and the Underworld, so much that I'm tempted to call it a gift from your Father, but that's not his style"

Apollo's words seemed to cause a revelation to Daphne, but she remained silent so that Athena could talk.

Athena sighed wearily as politics always tired her "It was from Albus Dumbledore, he apologized for an outburst he made against my ascendance to the head of Houses Potter and Black and requested a meeting with me regarding Hogwarts, although from the way he wrote the message it doesn't seem to be a request for me to study at Hogwarts" Michael hummed softly as he thought over all the businesses that the Potter and Black houses resided over and which ones had connections with Hogwarts

Daphne nodded at this "Makes sense, he would have been informed as the Hogwarts Headmaster that you had completed your O.W.L.S and were studying for your N.E.W.T.S, I am not sure what it would be about, your families have multiple ties with Hogwarts, he could be requesting overhauls of the Wards, renovations to old rooms, requests for funding or patronage. However as your Lady-in-Waiting I do recommend that you meet with him, it could prove beneficial to your plans to help the Wizarding world and it might give you some leverage with Dumbledore that would be immensely helpful in getting the 'Light' side to help you with some of your proposals to the Wizengamot" Daphne's education in the political state of the Wizarding world was immensely helpful to Athena so when she chose to speak up regarding anything political, Athena listened closely and often agreed with what she proposed.

In fact it was almost like Athena was a monarch listening to the advice of her council with Daphne as her political and diplomatic adviser, Michael as her economics and military (thanks to his training in battle tactics with his father) adviser, Kaede as her pseudo-heir and training to be her intelligence head and Astoria on the road to becoming her ambassador/diplomat following in her elder sister's footsteps.

Athena nodded "Alright" She turned to Chiron "I apologize for this, but do you have a pen and paper I could use. I'll reimburse you for them"

Chiron smiled gently as he pulled out a pen and paper from a bag that he'd been wearing on his horse back "It's no problem my dear, I do tend to have an over-abundance of both as my students seem to despise anything to do with writing" After saying that Chiron shot a glare at the three children of Apollo who were all acting innocent. Unfortunately for them they were not as skilled as their father in acting yet and everyone saw through it.

Athena smiled as she took the pen and paper from Chiron's outstretched hand "Thank you Chiron" and she quickly noted down a message that she'll meet him in a week at Gringotts and then she wrote a second message to Ragnar asking for the use of a Gringotts' conference room. Athena folded over the two messages, named them and retrieved her wand from Daphne to place waterproofing and damage resistance charms on them.

Athena then held them out to Hedwig while flaring a small amount of her magic into her familiar to give her a little boost "Hedwig, would you be a dear and kindly take these to Dumbledore and Ragnar" Hedwig hooted before grabbing the letters and soaring out through the same window she entered through.

"Won't it take several days for her to head back to England? And wouldn't she be hungry?" Artemis asked in confusion.

Athena shook her head "Not at all, you see I can give a portion of my magic to both provide energy to Hedwig and allow her to move at supersonic speeds for a duration. The amount I gave her will allow her to move at around Mach 2.9/3 for up to eight hours, now she can go faster but she is most comfortable with around Mach 3. She'll be in England before long at that rate, once there she'll be able to link up with Potter and Black owned Lay-lines or Magical reserves and recharge herself from them. However while she can live off magic she does prefer food and will happily devour mice and owl treats with gusto" Artemis nodded slowly and decided to speak with Hecate to see if she could replicate such a thing with her wolves, if they could feed of magic they would be much more versatile.

Apollo on the other hand was simultaneously enjoying being in Athena's grasp (She had briefly stopped hugging him to write but once done she had returned to hugging him, something everyone had either overlooked or simply forgot) while also trying to calculate how much power would be needed to provide not only the ability for a slower avian like an owl to fly at supersonic speeds but to also protect it from wind resistance and the difficulties of breathing at such speeds. It took him about ten seconds to just give up and say 'it's Magic'.

Athena slowly let go of Apollo and got out of the bed, the damaged dress she was wearing shimmered and repaired itself, while Death's Cloak wrapped around her with it's hood lying flat against her back **[A/N: If it helps think of Caster from Fate/Stay Night, her cloak is the basis for Athena's]** Athena stretched out her arms as she reached her full height, she then turned to the rest of the room and said "Well, as fun as it might be to stay here. I have duties to attend to in England and must be on my way"

Daphne, Michael, Astoria and Kaede nodded and all started off towards the door, Athena was about to but before she could a pair of arms wrapped around her legs, she looked down to see Annabeth staring at her with fear in her eyes "Please, don't leave me" Athena's gaze softened and she leaned down to hug Annabeth.

Athena didn't even stop to think as she made an offer "Well now, why don't you come with me Annabeth? I'm sure your mother won't mind" Annabeth froze for a moment before she smiled as wide as she could and nodded rapidly.

Athena stood up with Annabeth in her arms, her tall willowy frame from her Banshee nature combined with the innate strength of a Goddess (even unawakened) allowed her to carry Annabeth with ease.

It would not even seem strange as Athena had the appearance of a fifteen or sixteen year old (albeit with a severe lack of breasts, but she was only ten and eleven months old after all) she then turned to Thalia and Luke and said "Thalia, Luke. If you want you can come with me, the place where I am going doesn't have any mythological monsters and few Gods would be brave enough to anger Lady Hecate by entering her domain"

Luke nodded happily, he wanted to get away from the Gods for a while and rethink his life. Maybe he could find a way to help his mother.

Thalia paused for a moment before asking "Won't Lady Hecate be annoyed at us entering her domain?"

Athena shook her head "Most likely not, I am a part of her domain by birth and am inviting you in. I would recommend sacrificing to her at every meal, but other then that you should have no problems as long as you do not try to reveal magic to those without or summon other Gods into her domain"

Apollo nodded and said "I agree with Thena here, Hecate won't care as long as you two are respectful, you are just Demigods and thus not someone she would bar from her realms, she likes Demigods quite a bit as you fall under her domain of the Crossroads by your ability to enter all realms without consequence"

Thalia smiled at this and turned to Athena "So when do we leave?"

Athena smirked "Right now, we'll have to drop by New York to speak to a couple of people and hopefully pick up a couple more companions on our journey"

Daphne smiled wickedly at this while Kaede and Astoria both looked overjoyed, Michael laughed out loud and said "So you're planning on nabbing Sally and the little rascal of hers, right?"

Athena smiled and nodded in response "Yes, I quite enjoyed both of their company and I think Sally deserves better then that... _being_ she is married to"

Michael cursed softly in Russian "If I wasn't sworn to not use magic outside of school and not to use it on Mundanes, that pig would be squealing"

Athena scoffed "Don't call him a pig, that's an insult to pigs"

Artemis looked intrigued at this "Who are you speaking about?"

Athena glanced at Michael and Daphne before she spoke "A person I hope you get the chance to meet, I would imagine that he wouldn't walk away from such a meeting. He is..."

"Disgusting" Daphne sniffed with disdain.

"A SOB of the highest order" Michael growled out.

"A monster in human form" Athena finished.

Artemis frowned before perking up and handing Athena a silver charm "If you ever meet this... person. Please push some energy into this charm, I would _love_ to meet him"

Apollo seemed almost as eager as his sister, he could read between the lines and knew that if the three Magicals hated a person that much that the person in question was beyond redemption and being a child of Zeus gave him an appreciation for Justice, especially poetic Justice.

With that said the departing group thanked Chiron for the use of his Infirmary (to which he waved them off and said it was his honor to help) before heading back to New York, this time sans Monsters.

_-TBH-_

To say Sally Jackson was a remarkable individual was a supreme understatement, after all she was incredibly forgiving and had an open helping nature that would have made her a Saint were she Christian.

However such a nature was not infinite, she like any other could get incredibly angry and even more despite her heritage she could hold a grudge like few others when she truly wanted to.

Despite what Poseidon might have thought Sally Jackson was no mortal, a powerful witch and legacy of several Gods (Although she was unaware of this) and right now all she wanted to do was blast Gabriel Ugliano into a thousand bloody chunks, a small portion of her mind even began to catalog spells that she knew that could do such a thing.

So when Athena Artemis Potter-Black (She still snickered mentally at that name as she wondered what the Goddesses in question thought of it) appeared on her door with three _Demigods_ in tow as well as her original companions. She almost wondered if Anakhe, the Fates or Tyche was against her today.

"How would you like to come with me back to England and no longer rely on that _thing_ to protect Percy?" Athena casual asked as she walked in the door.

Sally was dumbstruck, she wondered just how much Athena truly knew. She seemed to know Percy was a Demigod and why she was with Gabriel. She almost said 'no', but... she had gotten sick of Gabriel over the last few days and even her legendary patience had run it's course.

"How soon can we leave?" was her reply.

Athena blinked once before she smirked and handed Sally two magical and mundane passports for herself and Percy as well as Visas for England "Immediately"

"Good" Sally was sure that she might regret this, but she'd had enough and wanted out of this hell.

"Sally, who the hell was at the door..." the voice of Gabriel 'Gabe' Ugliano started, right before he saw Athena and lost fifteen shades of color.

Athena smirked as she silently pulsed some of her power into a certain silver charm "Hello Gabriel, I'm here to take Sally and Percy and leave. Do anything else but nod and get out our way and you'll regret it... understand?" He just nodded and got out the way, he'd learned just how powerful Athena truly was. His nuts were still aching from her parting kick.

Sally just walked past him and Athena followed, she quite enjoyed watching Gabriel cower in the corner... Sally idly wondered what Athena had done to him, but the hands covering his crotch and the fact that he hadn't tried to sleep with her since Athena had left gave her an idea.

Percy was in his room silently kicking the air and reading a sweet comic book about a fat orange striped cat that loved lasagne, it was difficult for him to read but he still tried.

When his mother walked in with Big Sis Athena he jumped off his bed and ran to her "Athena, you're back!" He jumped into her open arms and hugged her. Athena just laughed as she caught the Demigod missile in her arms while Kaede and Astoria waited patiently for Percy to hug them as well and the elder Magicals snickered slightly under their breaths while the three Demigods watched on with a mixture of curiosity and envy, the older two had wished that they'd had someone to hug like that, Thalia especially as she remembered her younger brother. Annabeth on the other hand just wondered who this boy was and if he would be a friend later on like Astoria and Kaede.

Athena finally stopped laughing "Yes I am Percy and I have good news for you. You and your mother will be coming to live with me!"

Percy's eyes went wide and he whispered in her ear "No more smelly Gabe?"

Athena held back a giggle at the name and whispered back "No more smelly Gabe!"

Percy would have exploded into an energetic dance if A. he wasn't being hugged by Athena and B. he hadn't fainted from the overload of both seeing Athena again and learning that he would be free of 'Smelly Gabe' for good.

Athena giggled softly at the now unconscious Demigod in her arms "Come on, lets pack all his stuff and leave" She walked over to Percy's bed and picked up the comic book he was reading "Garfield? Well at least he is reading" Athena remembered well how much of a chore it was getting him to read the last time she was here.

It took no time at all for the group to gather up Percy and Sally's stuff, shrink it down with magic and store it in expanded trunks (to the awe of the three Demigods) and they left the apartment without even a glance at Gabe.

Not long after they left a Silver Glow appeared in the apartment and the Jackalope population almost got another member... that is if Artemis hadn't simply disposed of Gabe within seconds of meeting him.

Gabe quickly found out that pissing off a Princess of the Underworld was a bad idea as he was rushed across the Styx by a darkly grinning Charon, soon the Furies took him off of Charon's hands so that he could _enjoy_ his time in the Fields of Punishment, they even gave his a punishment buddy, a certain fat British man. They quickly discovered that there actually was fates worse then death.

But that is another story...

_-TBH-_

It didn't take long for the Demigods and Sally to make a home in Number 12 Grimmauld Place and they enjoyed learning about magic, especially after Hecate had given Thalia and Luke magic. She didn't have to give Annabeth any as Athena did.

Athena adopted Annabeth with a blood ritual which not only gave her black streaks in her hair and made her the heir to the Potter-Black family (Due to her being older then Kaede) but also gave her a magical reserve on par with most Fifth-year Hogwarts students. Athena quickly started magic lessons for all four Demigods so that she wouldn't have a burnt down house from some stupid Magical accident.

The days flew by and before long she found herself at Gringotts in a conference room with Albus Dumbledore, who had unexpectedly come alone.

"Now that the pleasantries are out the way, may I ask why you wanted to meet with me Headmaster?" Athena asked in a brisk manner.

Dumbledore smiled at this, he had long since grown tired of pointless verbal maneuvering from his tenure as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot "Ah, so brisk. I was afraid you'd insist on those pointless little nuances and verbal maneuvers. However to business, Lady Potter-Black in a recent meeting with the Board of Directors of Hogwarts I was able to get permission for the Muggle Studies teacher to be replaced and that is why I requested to meet with you"

Athena raised an eyebrow "You want me to be the Muggle Studies professor?"

Dumbledore shook his head "No, I already have someone for the role who is most qualified. Part of the deal was that I had to start a class on Politics and Noble Etiquette at Hogwarts and I would like for you as the Head of Houses Potter and Black to be the teacher. I would reimburse you for your time and as you are a High Lady you would be given Apparition and Portkey permissions within the Hogwarts Wards so that you could leave to perform any duties required of you"

Athena was dumbstruck, this wasn't something she expected but she recovered quickly "Okay, I accept" Athena had been bored with her constant study and even with time with her friends she needed something to break up the monotony "However I would need my Ladies-in-Waiting, Butler and other members of my Household to be with me. There are ten of us including myself and all but myself and one other would require schooling while at Hogwarts"

Dumbledore nodded to this "Of course, that is no problem. Thank you for deciding to take the position milady. However there is one more reason I called you here"

Athena looked intrigued "Oh, and what would that be?"

A flash of blue fire was the answer and before Athena appeared a glorious blue Phoenix "Crystalline Storm over the Enduring Mountains here contacted me through my familiar Fawkes, she wants to become your second familiar"

Athena stared in awe at the sight of the Phoenix, however this was no ordinary Phoenix  
(if the term ordinary could even be applied to a being as magnificent as a Phoenix) this was a rare Star Phoenix, said to be born from the light of a Star and granted powers beyond even regular Phoenix. Athena bowed her head "I would be honored to be your partner Crystalline Storm over the Enduring Mountains"

_-TBH-_

**There's been a lot of content in this chapter, but I don't care. This chapter marks the biggest divergence from Canon so far.**

**To sum it up.**

**Thalia's not a Tree.**

**Luke is more introspective of himself.**

**Annabeth's got a maternal figure that can actually be with her.**

**Sally has begun her independence and now you know that she is a legacy, I will reveal that she is the legacy of three Gods (through her Paternal grandmother, her Maternal grandmother and grandfather all of whom were Demigods)**

**Percy is now in an environment where he actually has people who care enough to help him learn (and his mother is more forceful in getting him to learn now that he no longer has to fear monsters)**

**Gabe's Punishment Buddies with Vernon, Yay! Now before anyone asks, no I don't dislike the Dudley's in Canon they were actually pretty realistic of an old fashioned Catholic (or perhaps Protestant) family. Gabe's however was a piece of shit and chose to be so him I do hate.**

**Dumbledore dropped two bombshells on Athena and might not be a manipulative bastard (by choice, however on accident he has been manipulative)**

**Athena now has a Phoenix Familiar, which was a last second addition like her injury on the Camp Half-Blood Hill, but hopefully it is just a well received and as driving for the plot.**

**Next Time!**

**Sirius Black on Trial!**

**Hogwarts meet Demigods!**

**Professor Potter-Black is here!**

**The other two Golden Trio members are here!**

**Perhaps some aspects of Highschool DxD will Appear... But not likely.**

**Dragonsong2795 Out!**


	8. Sirius Business

_I really wanted to get this out yesterday or the day before, but unfortunately my work decided that Christmas was the perfect time to give me extra work!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and have (or had) happy holidays._

**Chapter 7**

**Sirius Business**

"_Eris... please stop pulling overtime, I'm getting a headache"_

_Hermes_

_-TBH-_

Athena walked out of Gringotts with a distracted glaze to her eyes, even as resilient as Athena usually was to surprises and strange happenings, this was a level beyond that. On her right shoulder the shimmering sapphire blue form of Crystalline Storm over the Enduring Mountains observed Diagon Alley with all the regality of a Queen upon her throne.

The entire Alley was shocked into silence by the appearance of a Phoenix, even if most of the shoppers couldn't tell a Star Phoenix from a regular one, the simple majesty of her presence was more then enough for the people to stop and watch in awe.

Athena slowly regained her wits and by the time she reached the entrance to the Ministry of Magic within Diagon Alley she had regained most of her bearings and was capable of rational thought again.

Athena walked through the doors of the Ministry and stepped on the elevator that would take her to the lobby.

The guards recognized her on sight and immediately waved her through the security booth (after a discreet spell was cast on her to ensure that she wasn't someone Polyjuiced to appear as Athena) Athena then strode across the lobby, studiously ignoring the horrific attempt at racist art they called a fountain, towards the internal elevators.

A quick glance at the level map told her that the Department of Record Keeping was on the second level.

After pressing the button and enduring the agonizing elevator music and ride to the second floor, Athena stepped out of the lift and immediately turned to her right and right again, going behind the row of elevators towards the entrance to a very large room.

Athena was almost as awestruck by the sheer scale of the Records Keeping Department as the department workers were by not only her presence but the presence of Crystalline Storm over the Enduring Mountains.

The room was almost the size of a football stadium capable of holding fifty thousand spectators and was almost five stories high. Massive columns containing millions of scrolls and books were tightly packed in the huge space. Ministry Workers on Cleansweep Brooms flew throughout the room placing, updating and gathering information from the records.

Athena quickly shook off her awe and made her way towards the nearby desk.

Melinda Malbrouge, the current Records Administrator for that shift was awed that a High Lady was standing before her, however she didn't let that alter her professionalism at all.

Melinda stood to greet Athena "My Lady" A short curtsy "How may the Department of Records Keeping help you today?"

Athena nodded slightly in response to the curtsy "I would like to access any and all records regarding the Trial and Imprisonment of Sirius Orion Black, with the exception of Newspaper records please" Athena stopped for a moment and then added "I would also like to see all records of contracts for Houses Potter and Black"

Melinda curtseyed "Right away Milady" A quick snap of her wand and a muttered incantation and three paper airplanes shot off towards three specific workers, who upon reading the note and spotting the person requesting the records (Good eyesight being a requirement of the post) They immediately shot off towards certain areas of the Labyrinthine Records room to gather the requested information.

"Milady may I interest you in some tea and biscuits while you wait for the records to be gathered?" Melinda asked with a smile.

Athena smiled back gently "That would be lovely"

Melinda nodded "Then right this way Milady, I'll show you to the waiting room" Melinda then lead Athena to a surprisingly ornate room off the side of the Records room, where another member of the staff, a man dressed as a butler, waited.

Upon seeing the two women enter he immediately pulled a saucer with a tea cup on it out of a side cupboard and placed in on a side table next to a comfortable looking chair facing a fireplace with gentle overhead lighting, obviously meant for a Lord or Lady of the Wizengamot to relax while their records are collected.

The Butler then vanished into a side room for a moment before returning with a small tray with a gently steaming teapot and a wide selection of biscuits upon that he placed upon the side table before bowing to Athena "Milady, if there is anything else you require simply ask and I shall retrieve it for you"

Athena turned to the shadows on her right "Kaede dear, please come out"

Fading in from the shadows Kaede appeared next to Athena, having immediately grasped Athena's intent she whispered in Athena's ear what she would like.

"My daughter here would like some apple juice please" Athena asked the Butler.

Unlike the shell shocked Melinda, the Butler was used to weird occurrences and quickly hurried off to the side room to get the aforementioned juice.

Melinda bowed her head slightly "Milady, I will go and oversee the record collection, I will return when the records you requested are ready" She then walked out of the door back to the Records room.

Athena smiled gently at Kaede as she sat down in her chair while Kaede took the one on the other side of the table, with a quick bow the Butler dropped off the apple juice before vanishing into the side room.

It was a quiet twenty minutes as Athena slowly drank her tea and read from one of the many books she was carrying, the one she chose being a book on magical childcare and the potential dangers for young Magicals.

Crystalline Storm over the Enduring Mountains chose to take a nap on Athena's right shoulder.

Kaede checked over the dozens of Kunai and Shuriken that Athena had transfigured for her to use, looking for any defects or blunt edges.

It was a very quiet and nervous Melinda who walked back into the room.

"My Lady, there's been an... issue" Melinda was nearly shaking at this point.

Athena frowned, she knew that the High Lords and Ladies of the past, especially those of the House of Black, had a bad reputation when it came to the bearers of bad news.

"Melinda" Athena's voice caused said woman's head to shoot up, she hadn't introduced herself, but she had forgotten that her name was on a plaque on her desk.

"Please, tell me what is wrong" Athena's voice was soft and calm, like a stock man speaking to a frightened colt.

Melinda gulped and stammered out "W-well, it l-looks like Mr Bl-Black never re-received a t-trial"

Athena's face went blank "I see, would you mind gathering all records of Sirius' imprisonment, both official records and any newspaper articles, I have to pay the DMLE and the Minister a visit. Would half an hour be enough time for you to gather everything I requested?"

Melinda nodded rapidly thanking all the Gods she knew that she wasn't the target of the High Lady's Wrath "Of course Milady"

Athena nodded "Please get to it then, as I said I have _important_ meetings to get to"

Athena strode out of the Records Department with Kaede following.

One of the Record Keepers looked at Melinda "Merlin's Pants, Melinda you must have the devil's luck"

The rest all nodded before hurrying off to work.

_-TBH-_

Amelia Bones was a very no-nonsense kind of woman, tough as nails and capable of shouting down near about anything that dared to defy her.

However when Auror Dawlish was blasted through her office door by a _Very_ Angry Lady Potter-Black, she had to admit that she nearly shit herself in fear when she saw the lady walk in.

If the stains on the Aurors pants, both Dawlish and the few she could see through the ruins of her door, was any indication her elite police weren't any better off.

Amelia was then distracted when Athena put her hands down on her desk and the desk almost seemed to _rot_ from her magical aura.

Oh yes, did I forget to mention?

This entire time Athena was cloaked in a dark miasma like aura that added to a pant filling terrorizing aura that surrounded what was probably one of the strongest witches in the world.

"Lady Potter-Black, what can the DMLE do for you today?" Amelia's voice didn't waver once, despite every inch of her body screaming at her to run and hide from the monster in front of her.

Athena's dark visage lightened slightly, finally a member of the DMLE who realized that antagonizing an already pissed off High Lady was a _Bad Idea_ in capital letters and _Italics_.

"I would like to report a gross Injustice against a member of my House" Athena's voice was tight with emotion, mostly anger.

Amelia nodded softly "Alright, what would this injustice be?"

Athena drew herself up "The illegal imprisonment of one Sirius Orion Black without any trial. I just came from the Records Department and was _very_ surprised to learn that Sirius Black had never received a trial"

Amelia blinked.

And Again.

And Again.

Then she let loose a blistering string of curses that nearly blacked the air around them just from being said.

More then one _brave_ Auror fainted upon hearing their boss question the lineage of several people.

Athena was quite amused to hear the leader of the DMLE state that A Certain Headmaster was descendent from horny goats, brainless sheep and wild boar, while an unnamed _Minister_ was the product of a somewhat impossible three-way between a slug, a rat and a half blind drugged out fox.

In the secret recording room in the Department of Mysteries, two Unspeakables glanced at each other before destroying the parchment in front of them which contained a detailed and summarized record of everything Madam Bones had spoken for the last five minutes.

In three different languages no less.

Eventually Amelia calmed down to both use English and words that wouldn't leave permanent mental scarring in the recipients minds.

Then Amelia stood up with a similar blank expression to what Athena was sporting.

You'd almost have to gape at the way the DMLE, including a certain paranoid one eyed Auror split before the enraged Duo like the Red Sea.

When both of the women had left Moody spoke up into the silence "Well, Hard to believe one of them is not even eleven yet" The rest of the DMLE nodded, Moody laughed "Better get ready, we might have to elect a new minister soon if Fudge tries to play the 'I'm the Minister' card"

One of the DMLE shouted out "We can only hope!" and the room burst into laughter, sure the two women were terrifying, but they weren't pointed at the DMLE so the Aurors didn't care.

_-TBH-_

Cornelius Fudge took one look at the two angry witches who had strode into his office without even the slightest hint of decorum or even stopping to make an appointment, next to him Lucius Malfoy paled five shades, an impressive feat for the already pale man.

They then folded like a house of cards the moment Amelia and Athena demanded that Sirius Black get a fair trial.

Cornelius because powerful as he might be, he didn't dare to stand up to two angry women.

Lucius because he _knew _what an angry Black Woman could do, regardless of age. Also his hip still ached from the time Amelia beat him five ways to Sunday for hinting that she was an easy lay.

_-TBH-_

Sirius Orion Black, also known as Padfoot, _That Bastard_ and the White Sheep of the Blacks was prepared for another day of misery and torment in that _lovely_ place known as Azkaban.

He was surprised to see a group of guards walk up to his cell, usually there was only one guard and a couple Dementors.

The Warden of Azkaban was also present and he stepped forwards "Sirius Orion Black, It has come to the attention of the DMLE and the Minister" Here some of the guards snickered and the Warden fought and failed to keep a smile off his face "That you have not received a trial and have thus been illegally imprisoned within these walls. As such you are being transferred back to the Ministry of Magic to stand trial before the Wizengamot, Do you have any questions?" The Warden thought it fair to let Sirius ask some questions, he had a right to be confused.

Sirius could only ask one thing "Is it Christmas?"

_-TBH-_

A few days later a much cleaner Sirius Orion Black dressed in a black dress robe walked into Courtroom 13 of the Ministry of Magic, the entire Wizengamot was present as well as the head of the DMLE, the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore. Above the trio Athena sat on her seat as High Lady of House Potter-Black and to her left Susan Bones was sitting on the seat for House Bones and to her right Neville Longbottom was sitting on the seat for House Longbottom, while they didn't have a vote due to being underage as this was a major trial involving a member of one the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses they were present not only as a sign of their impending elevation to the rank of High Lord/Lady, but also to act as a counterbalance to Athena so that she had no vote for this trial.

Cornelius Fudge stood up "Order, Order, By my right as Minister of Magic, I Cornelius Fudge do solemnly open this Trial for Sirius Orion Black as of the fifteen minute of the tenth hour of the twenty second day of August in the year Nineteen Ninety One Anno Domini, this is in regards to the actions performed by Mister Black on the date of the Thirty First of October Nineteen Eighty One Anno Domini"

The Minister actually managed to sound important and powerful as he stated the date both today and of when Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

Cornelius then continued with "Mister Black, you were imprisoned, Illegally, for the charge of killing twelve Muggles and one Peter Pettigrew with a Blasting Hex, how do you plead?"

Sirius rose up "Not Guilty"

The crowd murmured, they had expected him to admit his guilt.

Cornelius nodded softly "Then Mister Black, please tell us your story. Please note that we will be using a Pensieve to double check your story"

Sirius nodded his understanding "It was not long after Voldemort's defeat" the whole room hissed at that name "I'd just visited the house in Godric's Hollow where... where James and Lily had retreated to with little Athena" Sirius paused here to frown "If anything that was my first mistake, I'd been so sure that I would be targeted when James and Lily used the Fidelius Charm to go into hiding that I had declined being the Secret Keeper"

"You were not the Secret Keeper?" Fudge jumped on this, as it would have been brought up after the issue of Pettigrew and the twelve Muggles.

Sirius shook his head "No, as I said I thought that I would be too obvious a target. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper" The entire room burst into excited murmurs. In her seat Athena fought to keep calm, a soft hand on her right arm lead her to look to Neville, in his eyes she saw much of the same anger. He knew what it was like to know who had targeted your parents and the anger that caused.

Athena smiled a thanks to Neville, if she had gone off half baked on this it would probably just lead to the same situation that Sirius was in.

Cornelius checked the wards "You speak the Truth" he intoned the traditional words.

He turned to the scribe "Let the records state that Peter Pettigrew has been stripped of the Order of Merlin, First Class and is now to be considered a traitor and coward" The entire court (including Sirius) roared it's approval.

Cornelius turned to Sirius "Mister Black, please continue"

Sirius nodded "After the defeat I found young Athena in the wreckage, she was a little cold but otherwise unharmed. I also found..." Sirius choked a little here.

Cornelius softly nodded "Don't worry Mister Black, we all know what you are speaking of, you don't need to speak this part"

Sirius nodded gratefully "Thank you, After removing Athena from her crib and calming her down, the Groundskeeper for Hogwarts, Hagrid showed up. He'd been let in on the secret and had helped to provide food and other supplies for James and Lily" Many of the Wizengamot murmured amongst themselves at this revelation.

Sirius sighed "I was really stupid, instead of taking care of my goddaughter, I handed Athena to Hagrid before I chased after Pettigrew" It was quite obvious that the guilt of abandoning his goddaughter was eating him up "I was half delirious when I found him, somewhat raving if I remember correctly. When I confronted him he acted like I was the criminal, pointing at me and accusing me of doing something. Then he cut off his own finger and cast the blasting hex, before transforming into his Animagus form, that of a Rat" Many of the Wizengamot sneered at this, a witch or wizard's Animagus form said a lot about their character, not everything of course, but a lot.

Sirius then bowed his head "I was half mad from grief and partially delirious from seeing my friends murdered, so I just lost it and started laughing madly, that's when the Aurors came, before I could say anything they stunned me and I woke up in Azkaban" There were a lot of murmurs at this, many of the Wizengamot on all three sides (Progressive, Traditionalist and Neutral) were upset at this breach of justice and noble etiquette. All members of a Most Ancient or older house must have trials if charged with a crime, that was the law.

Cornelius rose from his chair "The Defendant has stated his case, his memories will now be replayed within a Pensieve to ensure that the truth has been stated within this court"

The procedure was very quick, a black robed Unspeakable walked forwards and placed his wand against Sirius' temple, after a second he pulled the wand away from Sirius drawing a long silver thread from Sirius' temple.

The Unspeakable then placed the thread within a runic stone bowl that had been wheeled in on a cart while the memory was extracted.

The memory was placed in the bowl and then it projected itself above the Pensieve, the whole court watched as memory matched words.

After seeing that the memory and the story told by Sirius matched Cornelius rose once more, having taken a seat while the memory was playing.

"Members of the Wizengamot, the evidence has been presented, how do you vote? Guilty or Innocent? A Red Lumos shall indicate a vote for Guilt, a Blue Lumos one of innocence and a Green Lumos for an abstain. You may begin" Cornelius finished the traditional question.

Within an instant the court room took on a surreal underwater like feel as hundreds of blue Lumos lights filled the air.

Cornelius nodded "Then it is decided, Sirius Orion Black, you have been found Innocent of the charges of, One count of First Degree Murder, Twelve counts of Muggle Murder, One count of Betrayal and One count of Treason. You will be recompensed for the Nine Years and Ten Months unlawful imprisonment"

Cornelius then half turned towards the three High Seats "Lady Potter-Black this man is now under your jurisdiction, will you accept him back within the hallowed halls of the House of Black"

Athena stood up and stepped forward into the light, Sirius' eyes went wide and you could see some tears rolling down his cheeks, "Minister Fudge, the House of Black formally welcomes Sirius Orion Black back, despite his less then intelligent response, this entire debacle was caused by his love and loyalty to his friends and Goddaughter. Such Loyalty is welcomed within the House of Black"

Athena then smiled at her Godfather, she would have to get to know the man as for now she only had stories of him.

But it felt good to her to have a member of her family back.

_-TBH-_

_Now begins the countdown to Hogwarts and how will the ever childish Sirius Black fit in with Athena's Family, There was a time skip in this chapter and I might do minor flashbacks to what happened behind the scenes, but probably not._

_Annabeth, Thalia and Percy are still getting used to everything behind the scenes in this chapter and will make their return next chapter!_

_Dragonsong2795 out!_


End file.
